Serene
by SydneyDrew59
Summary: Grumm has plans for Syd. Syd is captured by two villians from the past and turned to evil. Will the rangers be able to save their friend? Changed the summary and title but it's still the same story.
1. Suspicions

"Broken Hearts"

By: SydneyDrew59

Suspicions

Sydney Drew aka "Pink SPD Ranger" and her friend Sky Tate aka "Blue SPD Ranger" were taking a walk in the park. They were glad Commander Cruger had given them the whole week off. They both felt that it had been a lot of time since they had a day off, with Grumm's constant attacks on the city it was hard getting out of the academy without being called on their morphers or encountering a monster attacking the city.

"Sky I'm getting hungry and tired, can we sit down ?" Asked Syd.

"Sure, Syd let me just get the mat from the picnic basket" Said Sky.

Sky had planned this day just for them, he had prepared the food that the basket contained. Syd looked at Sky while he walked over to the SPD Jeep and grabbed a small wooden picnic basket with both hands and walked over to were she was. Sky placed the mat gently on the bright green grass and let Syd sit first.

"Thank you, Sky" Said Syd in her usual bubbly and peppy voice.

"You're welcome" Answered back Sky.

Sky sat down and opened the picnic basket so they could start eating. Halfway through their meal Sky paused eating,wanting to start a conversation with his teammate.

"Hey Syd can I ask you something?" Sky said in a nervous tone of voice.

"Sure, shoot" Answered Syd

"Don't you think it's weird that there have been no attacks lately?" Asked Sky

"Oh come on Sky we are on break and you want to talk about work, that's all you ever talk about" Said Syd in an annoyed voice.

"Please Syd, just answer my question" Said Sky in an angry voice.

"OK, I deficiently think it's weird, it's not like Grimm took a temporary vacation, If he would, he still has Morgana, Broodwing, and the Krybots" Said Syd immediately becoming interested in the conversation.

After they finished eating they took a walk in the park. As they were walking Syd noticed a little girl's birthday party going on. "I wish I could have had a birthday party like that." Syd mumbled in a low volume of voice.

"Sorry Syd, did you say something?" Sky asked curiously.

"No" Syd lied.

Meanwhile aboard The Terror

A long dark figure sat on his throne thinking of his latest plan to destroy SPD and the dreadful Power Rangers. . But now he had thought using a person who he thought would be useless for his so called "perfect-plan". He had his eyes on a pure, fun, loving human who would never in his right mind would help him. He walked over to the screen and watched how this person laughed and enjoyed being good, the thought of being good made him sick.

"Grumm why haven't we attacked that dreadful planet, it's so cheery and happy that makes me want to puke". Said a tall woman with long, brunette hair and a long black dress.

"Don't worry Morgana you will soon attack Earth, but first I need you to meet someone... someone who will help us accomplish my plan."

"Well, who are this people?, What do I have to do?" Morgana asked impatiently.

As Morgana waited for the answer, two rays of bright light came into the ship. "Ah they're here. Morgana I'd like you to meet my new servants. On the ship stood two dark cloaked figures.

"Well, tell me already who these people are, the suspense is killing me" Morgana said impatiently.

The two dark figures revealed their identities, There was one black with green highlights on his body that it seemed it was made of stone. The other a bounty hunter who was killed by former Princess of Evil. Astronema, currently known as Karone.

"It can't be, Ecliptor and Darkonda!" Morgana said in awe." I just have one question, how did you bring them back to life?"

" I have a lot of power Morgana" He said in an arrogant tone of voice.

"Here is your first assignment, I want you to capture the Pink Ranger" Grumm said.

"Why her? she is weak and stupid" She said insulting Syd

"You'll do what I ask you to do!" Grumm screamed at her as his eyes glowed red

"OK" Morgana said scared.

"You two go with her" He ordered them.

"Yes sir" They said in unison.

After that, three rays of light appeared as the three of them headed for Earth.


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

Syd and Sky had continued to talk all afternoon.

"Sky thank you so much... you know for everything, the food was delicious, this he best day ever!" Syd exclaimed expressing her joy.

"Um Syd... may I ask you something?"Sky asked the pretty pink ranger.

"Sure, Sky"Said Syd happily.

"I just wanted to tell you that... um... if . you know... that..." Their conversation was interrupted by the running and screaming of people.

"Sky whatever it is, it Will have to wait till after this OK?" Syd asked

"OK" Sky said as they both stood up and walked over to where the screams came from

The others had already arrived at the scene.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Syd asked

"Hey princess, good you and blue boy over there decided to join us." Z the Yellow SPED Ranger said jokingly to her best friend Syd.

Syd was so entertained with the joke Z had just said that she did't notice a purple energy beam headed straight for her.

"Syd, heads up!" Sky said trying to get the attention of the Pink Ranger, she didn't even notice the screaming, Sky ran over to her before the energy beam would hit her. With his hands he made a a blue force field to protect his friend.

"Thank you, Sky." Syd said gratefully

"Next time pay attention, OK?" Sky said out of breath.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovely conversation, but I really have no time for this." Morgana interrupted with her annoying voice.

"What do you want Morgana?" Syd said really angry.

"I don't want anything princess, it's Emperor Grimm who wants something" Said Morgana

"Well what does he want?" Syd asked Morgana angrily

"You" Morgana told the Pink Ranger

"What? Why?" Syd asked Morgana in a furious voice.

"Don't know, the only thing he told me to do was to capture you...and that's pretty much it" Said Morgana as she laughed.

"Why me?"Syd asked in frustration.

"You know exactly why Sydney" Said a skull with antlers.

Syd immediately recognized the grizzly voice who responded to her.

"Grimm, what do you want with me!" Syd asked the vile creature.

"As I told you, you already know why" Grumm responded to her

"Syd do you know what he's talking about?" Asked the Blue Ranger.

"She Hans't told you has he?" Grumm asked her friends

"Told us what?" Sky was furious, not with Grumm for ruining his day with Syd, but with Syd for not telling them whatever she was hiding.

"Nothing, I don't know what he's talking about." Syd lied nervously.

"You're a dirty little liar and a traitor Sydney Drew, you did the same thing with me, after everything I did for you!" Grumm screamed at her.

Syd ran out of there with tears in her baby blue eyes.

"Well rangers it was nice seeing her like that again, it was like the first time I saw her, don't worry the truth will come out soon" Said Grumm with an evil grin.


	3. Truth

**"Truth"**

After what Grumm had said about Syd, the Rangers were really confused, they didn't know why Syd had stormed out of there with tears in her eyes.

"What exactly did Grumm meant with " It was like the first time I saw her" Said Z mimicking Grumm's hoarse voice.

"I know maybe Grumm met her when she was a baby, or maybe a kid, or a pre teen or maybe..." Bridge went on with his usual rambling.

"BRIDGE" Interrupted an annoyed Sky.

"Guys maybe Syd just needs time, I think she doesn't even know what Grumm was talking about" Said Jack in a calm voice.

"No you saw the look in her eyes she, in fact, is hiding something, why else would she have to storm out of here."Said Sky

"Well guys I think it's time we have a conversation with Miss Pretty Pink Princess." Said Z

"Z, please don't call her that, Syd told me she feels offended everytime someone calls her that." Said Sky to his fellow teammate

"OK, I didn't know, well, in fact, she never told me she didn't like to be called Princess." Said Z in an honest voice.

"Let's gets inside and talk to her, and then if she opens up, she will maybe tell us the truth of these secrets." Said Jack

Then they walked to their white and black SPD Jeep and motorcycles and headed for the SPD Academy.

_**SPD Academy**_

Z, Sky, Bridge and Jack walked over to were they could find Syd, they made their way over to Syd and Z's room. They walked in and didn't see the blue-eyed, perky blonde, they just saw a yellow and pink furnished room.

"Maybe she's in the lounge." Said Sky

As they started their conversation about Sys's probable hiding places, the voice of Dr. Katherine "Kat" Manx in the speakers interrupted them.

"B- Squad Rangers please report to the Command Center."

"Seems like finding Syd will have to wait for later" Said Z

The four Rangers walked into the Command Center, much to their surprise Syd was already there waiting for them.

"Syd would you care to explain what the hell happened to you out there with Grumm, and what did he mean when he called you a traitor" Said Sky screaming at her.

"I will just please don't get angry with me guys."Said Syd with a scared look in her eyes

"Guys I haven't't told these secrets to anyone, not even to my parents, I have worked with Grumm." Said a really nervous Syd

"You did what?" Screamed Sky

"Don't worry it was before SPD, it happened when I was 15, when I first started to discover my powers." Syd continued " Sky remember that I moved out of Silver Hills when I was 7."

"Yes I do remember. Why do you ask?" Asked Sky

"The truth is that my real parents are dead, I'm adopted, my real name is Sydney Grayson, not Sydney Drew. That's the reason why I moved out to Newtech."

"You never told us" Said Jack

"You didn't ask" Syd answered back

"Guys I have another secret, this one is about my powers, I really have another power, other than turning my hand to anything I touch, I can control elements." Said Syd

"So you can control water, fire, earth, and air." Said Bridge

"Light and darkness too." Added Syd "The reason I worked with Grumm was because he stopped my classmates from killing me, literally."

"Why did your classmates want to kill you?"Asked a curious Bridge

"Because they hated me and I accidentally killed two students when I couldn't control my powers." Said Syd. "After Grumm rescued, he convinced me he could teach me how to control my powers. I didn't know what to do at the moment, so I accepted." Syd continued "I quit school and Grumm disguised as a boarding school principal and convinced my mom and dad to let me go to "private school". I lived with Grumm for about 1 year and then I heard him talking to Broodwing about how he was going to use me and my powers." Syd paused for a moment. "I decided to escape after I discovered his real plans for me."

"Did you tell your parents about this? Asked Sky

"Yeah sure, what I'm supposed to say? Hi mom, hi dad I returned early because the school principal, who really is a skeleton monster, tried to use me and my powers for evil purposes. That would be a pleasant conversation!" Said Syd sarcastically.

"Maybe you didn't tell them that but do they know about your powers?" Asked Sky

"Yes they do, my mom hates me since the day she knows about these powers, she thinks I'm a freak, my dad loves me but he doesn't pay attention to me" Said Syd.


	4. Dinner

**"Dinner"**

"How come you never told us these things about you?" Asked Sky

"I didn't know how you would react, with the I-worked-with Grumm confession" Answered Syd

"So you were evil once" Said Jack

"Not exactly, I really didn't know what I was doing, the only thing I knew back then is that he saved me and thought me how to control my powers."Said Syd

"How come you never showed us your power to control elements?" Asked Z

"Well Z, the reason I didn't show them to you was because I care too much for the whole team, that I hid them so no one could get hurt"Said Syd with tears in her eyes.

"It's OK Syd, don't cry, that wasn't your fault, you didn't know you had powers, you couldn't control them."Said Sky hugging Syd in his strong arms.

"Thanks Sky, I think I already feel better"Syd walked out of the Command Center and made her way to her room.

"Hey Sky, Bridge, Z, and me are going out to eat dinner later, wanna come?" Asked Jack

"Sure, I will tell Syd."Sky said

"OK, see you later" They both said their goodbyes as Sky walked to Syd and Z's room and Jack to the lounge.

Sky knocked twice on the door so he could get the permission to enter."Come in" Said a soft feminine voice.

Sky walked in and sat down next to Syd in her pink bed.

"Hey Syd, we are going out to dinner later, you want to come?"Asked Sky

"Sure Sky, hey can I talk to you about something?" She said before he left her room

"Sure" Said Sky as he sat on her pink fluffy bed.

"It's about my confessions, I'm really sorry for not telling you or the others, I just couldn't bear to see anyone else get hurt by me or Grumm." Said Syd as she sobbed

"Don't worry you are my best friend and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Promised Sky

"Thank you, now I have to get ready so get out, please" Said Syd.

"OK, see you later." Said Sky

_**2 hours later**_

Sky, Z, Jack and Bridge were on the parking lot waiting for Syd.

"Where is Syd?" Asked an impatient Syd

"I don't know, maybe she is...over there" Said Sky surprised by something

"What happened blue boy? Cat got your tongue?" Joked Z

"No Syd got his tongue obviously."Said Jack

They saw why Sky was surprised Syd walked over to them wearing a white knitted sweater dress that just covered from the knees and up, black tights which hugged her legs perfectly, and a white knitted cap that she wore over her long, blond, not curled, but ironed, blond hair. As makeup she wore white eyeshadow, mascara, and pink blush over her cheeks. Her shoes were black stilettos with a white bow in front. As accessories she wore a silver heart necklace and silver hoops.

"Wow Syd you look very pretty."Sky said, Syd was surprised that Sky had said this compliment to her, as Sky was usually really uptight guy.

"Thank you Sky." Said Syd happily.

They made their way to the SPD Jeep, The girls sat on the back seats, Jack and Bridge sat on the front seats, and Sky sat on his motorcycle. They rode off to the restaurant.

_**At the restaurant**_

"How was dinner?" Syd asked

"Delicious, remind me to thank your dad personally for the reservation and for paying the check" Said Sky, Syd's dad had made a reservation in the finest restaurant in town and he had paid the check.

"Don't worry, my dad is proud that I finally have real friends, like you."She said sincerely

"Well don't worry Syd me and the guys are always here for you." Said Z, a ringing cell phone interrupted their conversation

_" __If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by, oh Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you tonight..."_The ring tone sounded.

"Sorry that's my cell phone I have to take this call, it's my dad, I'll be back in a few minutes."Said Syd

"OK." Said Sky

_**A few minutes later**_

"What did your dad tell you?" Asked a curious Jack

"Oh he said he would be coming next week to visit me." Syd said happily

The five friends continued talking till 10 o'clock when they returned to the academy.


	5. Captured

**"Captured"**

The next day Syd was sitting in the lounge talking to her friends, When a voice came screaming across the hallway.

"Miss Drew, Miss Drew someone is looking for you in the Command Center." Said the cadet

"Thank you, Cadet Robinson, just a question why were you screaming and running?" Asked Syd

"I have training in exactly 1 minute and if I'm late again the Commander will kill me"Said Cadet Robinson

"Oh, OK guys who wants to come with me to see who is this person who wants to see me?" Asked Syd "Let's go guys."Said Sky

They made their way to the civilian lounge and stepped inside.

"Daddy! What are you doing here? I thought you were coming till next week!" Said Syd excited

"Can't I just see my princess whenever I want to?" Asked Alexander Drew to his adoptive daughter.

"It's just that it's been like 6 months, since the last time I saw you or talked to you in person, I've missed you a lot, daddy. Where's mom?" Syd said

"Mom is over there trying to get something to drink" Alexander said pointing at his wife.

"Hi, dear." Said Isabella Drew to her daughter

"Hi mom" Said Syd

"Anyway why don't you introduce us to your friends?"Asked Alexander

"Sure, This is Sky, Jack, Bridge, and Z" Said Syd pointing to each one of her friends

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Drew." Said Sky shaking Mr. Drew's hand.

"Want to go see th rest of SPD?" Asked Syd, as the voice of Dr. Manx interrupted "B- Squad Rangers there's an emergency in Fountain Park." Said the speakers

"Sorry mom, dad, we will continue this tour later on I have to go." Said Syd to her parents

_**Fountain Park**_

"Hi Rangers, you're late for the party, but you're just in time for the games."Said Morgana in her annoying voice.

"Stop it Morgana, what do you want?" Said Syd

"Nothing really, I just wanted to have some fun and introduce you to two of my friends." Said Morgana

After she said that, two rays of green and orange light hit the ground. Two figures started to emerge from the ground. Syd, Sky, and Bridge already knew who these two villains as they had seen them in Ranger History class.

"It can't be..."Said Bridge

"Ecliptor and Darkonda, but how?" Said Syd

"I thought they were destroyed by Zordon."Said Sky

"Very well, Rangers I see you've done your homework,but now it's time to teach you a lesson. Ecliptor, Darkonda you know what to do, get her!" Screamed Morgana pointing at the Syd.

The two villains went after Syd surrounding her, while Morgana distracted the other rangers with an army of Krybots.

"Guys we have to help Syd." Said Sky

"I know Sky, but we can't there are a lot of Krybots surrounding us, and then there's Morgana." Said Z

Syd was fighting the two villains all by herself.

"You are no threat for us, Princess. Ecliptor, do it now" Said Darkonda

After what Darkonda said, Ecliptor grabbed Syd by her hands and put plastic handcuffs. That was Syd's weakness, plastic. She knew if they used plastic, she knew she wouldn't be able to transform or control anything.

"We have her Morgana." Shouted Ecliptor.

"Poor Pink Ranger, so weak, don't worry Grumm has something really special designed just for you." Said Morgana walking over to the scared Pink Ranger.

"Looks like the mighty SPD Rangers are no threat for us."Said Darkonda

"Guys please help me."Said Syd sobbing

"Shut up, Princess." Said Darkonda

"Let's go."Said Morgana

The three villains disappeared with the heart and soul of the B-Squad Rangers, Sydney Drew.


	6. Torture

**"Torture"**

Syd walked into Grumm's ship with fear and at the same time anger. As she proceded further into the ship, a skeleton with antlers approached her and touched her face gently.

"Don't touch me." Syd said

"Don't talk like that to Empereor Grumm" Said Darkonda putting one of his arms around her neck, as if he was choking her.

"Let her talk all she wants, anyway, she will serve me, she is not strong enough to resist the torture I will give her."Said Grumm in an evil voice.

"Grumm where is my prize?" Said Morgana, hoping Grumm will returnto her ten year old form, Mora.

"Here is your prize!"Said Grumm pointing his cepter at Morgana and then wrapping her in a coccoon. The cocoon vanished and a litlle girl appeared out of it.

"Thank you Grumm, thank you."Said Mora gratefully

"Go to your room, Mora." Ordered Grumm, Mora went to her room rapidly.

"Now passing on to you, Pink Ranger, Ecliptor strip her uniform off." Grumm ordered, Ecliptor grabbed his sword and cut her jacket off, then moved on the pants, revealing her pale skin and pink laungerie. "Leave her underwear on, take her to the cell." Grumm ordered.

"What should we do with her, Empereor Grumm?" Asked Ecliptor

"Nothing yet, I will take care of her later." Grumm said. Grumm wanted to take care of Syd's suffering.

"Come on." Said Darkonda rushing Syd.

Darkonda and Ecliptor took her to the cell. As she walked in a chill came up her spine, it was fear combined with cold. The cell walls were made with bricks, obviously the bricks were older than Syd because they had mossy edges and looked as if the walls could collapse at any second. The cell was cold and had an annoying green glow that made Syd dizzy. The cell was big enough for Grumm to lock all of her teammates in there, including Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx. The thought of her friends back at SPD, made her want to cry.

"Now sit down and extend your arms so I can cuff them." Said Darkonda.

She sat down on the rough brick floor of the cell, the floor was as cold as ice. Darkonda grabbed her hand with a tight grip and wrapped the plastic cuff around her hand and instead of putting her hands together he grabbed a chain and tightened that chain on the wall and then put it together with the cuffs, he repeated the same process with the other arm.

"Now don't even bother to try using your powers, the cuffs are specially designed to stop you from doing that." Darkonda said as he walked over to the exit of the cell. He closed he door and Syd was left all alone, scared, cold, hungry, and thirsty. Only two emotions were on Syd's head at the moment, fear and anger.

'What are they going to do to me?'Syd thought.

_**A few days later**_

Five days had gone by and Syd hadn't received any food, she just received a bottle of water per day. She knew she had lost some weight since she was locked up in that cell. Someone opened the door to he cell, she was scared for what was yet to come.

"Take her to the machine, so she can be converted." Grumm screamed at Ecliptor and Darkonda

"Machine? Converted? " Syd asked scared and confused at the same time.

They walked to the center of the ship. There was a machine in the center, it didn't look very big but it did look scary. The machine consisted of a black leather chair with straps and a head piece that had two medium circles on the sides.

"Why don't you sit on your throne, Princess." Said Darkonda in a mocking tone

Syd was too scared to answer back at the insult that Darkonda said to her.

Syd sat down on the leather chair while Ecliptor strapped her to the chair, then he moved on to the head piece, he put the circles on the sides of Syd's forehead.

"Try to stay calm, this will be painful enough, if you move it will hurt even more." Said Grumm

"What are you going to do to me?" Syd asked, she was crying, she wanted to see her friends, her family, and everyone she loved.

"Don't worry you'll see soon enough what this machine does." Said Grumm with an evil laugh.

"What do you want with me?" Syd screamed at Grumm

"It's simple really, I just want you to continue working for me, that's all."

"I will never work with you again!" Syd screamed at Grumm

"We'll see about that, turn the machine on!" Grumm ordered his army. After these words, Syd felt an awful pain in her head, it felt as if nails were being hammered on her skull, she let out piercing screams, no one paid attention to how much she was suffering, it was as if no one heard her screams.

"Let me go, please I'm begging you. Please, let me go!" Screamed Syd, crying and sobbing as the pain grew stronger. She felt despair because she knew screaming would get her nowhere, she wanted her friends to save her, it was impossible, it was too late. Her vision started to blur, her eyes were closing, and then all she could see was darkness.

_**A few hours later**_

"Seems like our patient is ready, Grumm." Said Darkonda

"I will take care of her,Empereor Grumm" Said Ecliptor, almost feeling the way he did with Astronema. Ecliptor knew he had to protect Syd from Darkonda. He felt in some way, that Syd reminded her of Astronema, the same story, a young and innocent girl kidnapped by a villain and turned to evil, same looks, blonde and blue-eyed, and someone looking for them, Andros and Sky.

Ecliptor carried the petite blond in her his hands to her room. The room which now belonged to Syd was dark enough for a vampire to live there. He turned on the light so he could see where he was going. The room was filled with hot pink and black furniture. Ecliptor walked over to the bed, which had a black canopy filled with faux tul pink butterflies pinned to the canopy, the bed stand was made of deep brown wood that looked almost as black as the other furniture in the room, her bed had a black quilt with hot pink cheetah spots. He put down the frail girl on the bed and covered her pale body with the quilt. He walked out of the room and closed door to leave her to rest.


	7. Changes

**"Changes"**

Back at the SPD Academy the B-Squad Rangers were worried about their friend. The last 5 days since Syd had been captured had not been the most pleasent for the team. The team was not same without her, without Syd they fought and would get angry with each other. The Rangers were on the Command Center tracing any disturbances or abnormalities in the city.

"Guys I'm really worried about Syd, we don't know what Grumm is doing to her."Said Sky, remembering his best friend.

"Sky maybe Grumm already, you know, kill..." Z was interrupted by Sky

"No, Z, she is not dead, I know her, she is stronger than this!"Said Sky

"I know Sky I'm sorry, it's just I'm losing hope, the team is falling apart without Syd!" Said Z crying her eyes out and sobbing uncontrolably.

"We all need Syd, we need her more than ever, Z is right this team is falling apart but we can't lose hope, we will save her I promise, let's just make a promise." Said Jack speakeing as a real leader.

"Ok, but what promise?" Said Bridge commiting to whatever this promise was.

"Let's promise not to fight with each other until we save Syd." Said Jack

"Ok, I promise."Z was the first to commit "Sky, I'm sorry for what I said to you about not caring about anyone but yourself, I was just depressed, I didn't really mean it." Z apologized sincerely to Sky

_Flashback ( after Syd was captured)_

_Z and Sky were on the Academy's Lounge blaming themselves for what happened to Syd on Fountain Park._

_"It's all my fault I should have helped her." Said Z in a negative attitude._

_"Can we talk about something else?" Said Sky_

_"About what? The SPD Rule Book, Sky our friend got captured and all you think about is something else." Said Z getting angry_

_"Z we can't keep blaming ourselves for what happened." Said Sky_

_"I knew it! You only care about yourself! You are the most selfish person I've ever met!" Screamed Z as she walked out of the room._

_End of Flashback_

"It's OK, I'm sorry too, I promise I will do my best trying not to fight with you." Sky apologized and promised at the same time.

"I promise too." Said Bridge

"So we're all set, let's find her."Said Jack

An alarm interrupted their conversation. The disturbance was a strong sign of energy coming from Fountain Park. The Rangers looked were amazed by that reading of power, not even Morgana had that amount of energy.

"Looks like finding Syd will have to wait." Said Bridge

"Rangers just be careful, this energy reading is the strongest I have seen in many years." Said Kat

After that the Rangers morphed and left for Fountain Park.

_**Fountain Park**_

The Rangers arrived and were looking for the thing that was causing the disturbance in the city.

Z took out her morpher and called Kat "Kat, are you sure there's something here? We already looked everywhere for this thing."

"Affirmative, Cadet Delgado, look carefully." Said Kat

"OK, thanks Kat." Said Z closing her morpher.

"Guys let's keep looking." Said Sky

Pink beams of light interrupted their search.

"SPD, show yourself!" Ordered Sky. They hadn't noticed that the park was all alone, there were no signs of people or even animals. The only thing left was a black crow standing on a tree. The crow had an unusual look, its feathers were darker than usual, and some of the feathers on its wings were hot pink. The crow was looking straight at the Rangers as if it was getting ready to attack them.

"Guys this is weird, the morpher says the energy source is coming from that crow." Said Sky trying to look for any mistake in the morpher.

"Wow! I didn't know Grumm was stupid enough to use a weird crow to destroy us." Z said sarcastically

As soon as Z said this words, the crow flew down from the tree it was resting on to the ground. When the crow hit the ground, it only saw Z, it fired a pink beam from its eyes aimed directly to Z. Z dodged the beams. Then the crow lowered its head down and slowly lost its feathers, and transformed into a human.

"Never insult Empereor Grumm again." Said the human. The human was definently a female. Her face was covered with a dark cloke that also covered the rest of her body.

"Show yourself, or we will have to attack." Commanded Sky.

The female showed took the cloak off the Rangers couldn't believe it was...

"Syd, but what..." Said Sky. The Rangers were astonished by her new look, her beautiful baby-blue eyes were now replaced with a black color. Syd's golden locks were now replaced by an ironed, dull blonde hair with black streaks almost in all her hair. Her SPD uniform was now long gone, she was wearing a black leather corset that had straps to fasten the it. Her bottoms consisted of black leather pants accompanied by a belt that carried her weapons. Her shoes were knee- high boots with hot pink shoelaces.

"Never call me Sydney again, my name is Serene."She said angrily.

Three other creatures came from out of nowwhere

"You did well, Serene." Said Emperor Grumm

"Thank you, My Lord." She said behaving like if she was Grumm's slave

"You're a good fighter, Serene, but you still have training to do." Said Grumm

"I understand, My Lord, what are your orders?" Serene said

"I want you to return to the ship and resume your training with Darkonda." He ordered Serene

"Yes My Lord." After Serene said these these words she and Darkonda dissappeared

"What are your orders for me, Emperor?" Asked Ecliptor hoping to receive an order

"I want you to take care of her after she trains, I know she will need medical assistance after training with Darkonda, take care of her injuries and give Serene her daily medicine, now go, that's all." Commanded Grumm

"Yes My Lord" Replied Ecliptor

"After that he vanished in a beam of green light.


	8. Memories

**"Memories"**

"Grumm what did you do to Syd?!" Screamed Sky

"I just fixed her, she is now the most obedient servant aboard the ship." Grumm said to the Rangers, his eyes were glowing red and then his evil laugh came.

"You will be sorry for what you did, Grumm, we will do everything we can to save her."

"Oh, are you sure about that Tate or are gonna die in the process just like your stupid father?" He said insulting Sky. Grumm liked to play with the emotions of his victims, Sky could not bear someone talking like that about his father. Then he remembered Syd defending him against Mirlock when he did the same thing with him.

"Never talk that way about my father again, I swear I will kill if that means I will get Syd back!" Sky threatened Grumm

"It was nice playing with you Blue Ranger, but I have better things than to talk to you, Power Clowns!" Said Grumm insulting them, then he left in a flash of light.

"Sky are you OK?" Said Z trying to comfort him

"No Z, taking Syd and insulting my father are two things I can't bear!" He said in an angry tone

"Why is recovering Syd so important to you?" Asked Jack

"Because as you said before, Syd keeps this team together an because I know Syd since she was a child, practically a baby." Said Sky

"Wow we didn't know you knew Syd back in the day." Said Bridge surprised

"Yes I know her since the day she was born, I, in fact, remember the day she was born, June 8 2002, I am a year older than her, and my birthday is February 24 2001." Sky continued his story " We're friends because our moms know each other. Both Syd's parents were former Rangers. My mom is a former Ranger too, and you already know the story of my father. Syd moved out of Silver Hills when she was 7, she was adopted by the Drew family after her parents died. That was the last time I saw her as a little girl, when she came to the Academy I didn't know who she was." Sky told the story

"How did you know it was her?" Z asked interested in the Blue and Pink Rangers' story

"We have to go to the Academy for me to tell the rest of the story." Sky said as he and the others walked to the Academy.

_**SPD Academy**_

"What do you want to show us Sky?" Asked Jack

They were following Sky to his and Bridge's room. When they entered the room, Sky went to his closet and opened it. He took out a a cardboard box labeled "Memories" he went searching for something that reminded him of Syd.

"Here it is, I found it" He took out a big photographic album which was labeled "Childhood Friends." He opened it and flipped through the pages searching for one photo.

"Here this the picture I recognized her with." It was a black and white photograph where you could see Syd at the left hugging Sky who was at the right, they were both smiling at the camera.

"I recognized her with this photo because she had the same one in a frame in her room" He said "My father took that photograph, I was 7 and Syd was 6 years old."

"This looks really sweet, that's why you care about her so much." Said Z

"There's a whole lot more of photos in the album." Said Sky. The team passed the rest of the day flipping through the pages of the album, looking at pictures of Sky and Syd as babies and as young kids.

_**The Terror**_

Serene had just returned from her training that evening, she came in with bruises and cuts, and looked like she needed something to drink.

"Princess, let me take care of those wounds."Said Ecliptor as soon as he saw her

"Please, Eclpitor they hurt, a lot." She said grunting, Ecliptor took out bottles of medicines and gauze to stop the bleeding.

"This is going to sting, Princess." He said. The moment he applied the medicine she grunted but didn't pull her leg away from him. After a while he finished helping Syd with her wounds.

"Princess, take this, it's something that will make you stronger, you have to drink it everyday."He said handing a cup of a liquid that looked like champagne. Serene drank it and spit it out.

"What is this? It tastes horrible! With all of Grumm's money couldn't he at least buy a medicine that tastes well!" She screamed.

"Here is your dinner, Princess, can I do anything else for you?" He asked

"No that's all, thank you Ecliptor, you can go now, I want to be alone, I need to think." He obeyed and left her to her thoughts. Serene passed the rest of the day thinking about her plans for the Rangers and eating dinner all by herself. A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Serene, it's me Mora open up!" Serene hated being interrupted, but she would not lose the opportunity to talk to someone of her kind.

"Come in, it's open!" Said Serene

"Wow, you look horrible! What happened to you? Wait I know the SPD Rangers attacked you!" Said Mora insulting Serene

"No Mora, I didn't even had a chance to fight with the Rangers. Grumm interrupted me before I could start fighting, and what happened to me is that I trained with Darkonda." She said

"OK." Said Mora

"Mora, may I ask you something?" Asked Serene

"Sure." Said Mora

"Do you have any memories of being good before working with Grumm?" Serene asked nervously

"No." She said simply "Do you?"

"No my memories are a blur, I don't remember anything, except for one fragment of a memory." She answered

"What is that memory?" She said trying to convince Serene of telling her

"It's this man hugging me with his strong arms, I don't remember his face but I kind of remember his voice. His voice was deep and sincere, and when he hugged me I felt warm and loved." Serene said dreamily

"Yuck, that is so cheesy it makes me want to puke." Said Mora disgusted by Serene's memory

"Shut up, Mora." She said teasing Mora "Mora could you leave me alone I need to think about my attack plan." Serene said convincing Mora to leave her room.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then, good night Serene." Said Mora walking out of her room.

"Night, Mora." She answered back

Serene had lied to Mora, she didn't want to think about her attack plans for the Rangers, she wanted to think about her only memory left of being good. She wanted to think about this mysterious man that made her feel loved.


	9. Dreams

**"Dreams"**

The Rangers were sleeping in their rooms that night. Z missed Syd's company in her room, she missed the girl who would roll up her blonde hair in pink curlers every night. The girl who was so different from her in many ways and still accepted her as not only her teammate, but as her best friend too. She missed the girl who she made jokes about but never got mad with her and most of all she missed Syd's quality of keeping the team together.

In another room, the B-Squad Blue Ranger, was thinking the same as Z. He missed the girl who was his best friend since the day she was born. He missed the girl who would invite him to spend more time with the team, He also missed her beautiful smile and the positivity she was always had. And most of all, he missed the girl who was the heart and soul of the team.

Then a sudden flash of light came into his mind, then Sky saw her, he saw the real Syd, not Serene.

"Syd, are you okay? He asked the ghostly figure in his dream

"Yes, I'm okay, Sky" She said with her peppy tone of voice.

"What happened to you?" Sky asked hoping to get an answer

"Sky that's not important right now, I need you to do me a favor." She said

"OK, what kind of favor?" He asked not knowing what Syd would ask him

"Give this to the team as a proof that I still have some good in me." Syd said handing Sky one of the most important possessions she had, her SPD Badge. Syd didn't say anything else, Sky began to approach her wanting to touch her. Then Sky finally touched one of her hands. When he touched her hand, her hand felt as cold as ice. He took a close look and saw that her fair skin tone was paler than ever and her wrist look bruised and hurt, she still had the marks of the cuffs.

"Sky tell the team to train and fight as hard as they can, this fight has just begun, and it will not be easy defeating Grumm, but I know you will win this fight. I have to go Sky I'm sorry."

Those were the final words she pronounced before vanishing.

When Sky saw Syd vanishing he woke up from his dream, he then felt something made of metal in the palm of his hand. He opened his hand and he saw Syd's SPD Badge. The dream was real, he had really seen Syd and had toucher her.

'I need to wake the team up' He thought

"Bridge wake up!" He screamed at the sleeping Green Ranger, as he saw Bridge didn't respond he threw his pillow at him.

"I'm already up Sky! What do you need at this hour of night or is it morning, because you don't say it's 4 in the night, you say in the 4 in the morning..." Bridge went on with his usaual rambling.

"Bridge!"Said Sky interrupting him

"Sorry, what do you need?" He asked yawning and closing his eyes.

"I want you to get the Commander, Kat, and the rest of the team. Then meet me in the Command Center." Said Sky

"But then they will be angry and then we will start fighting with each other and we will break the promise we made..." Bridge went on with his rambling

"Bridge just tell them it's important!" He screamed

"How important is it?" He asked

"Just tell them it has to do with Syd." Sky said

"I'm on it." Bridge said, then he walked out the room and into the hallway. Sky grabbed Syd's SPD Badge and clutched his hand into a fist.

"I swear that I will keep the promise I made Syd and I also swear that we will save you." He promised to his friend.

Sky walked out his room with the badge still clutched on his hand, he walked fast and made it quietly hoping he wouldn't wake someone else up.

_**Command Center**_

"Sky, I'm sure whatever it is that you have to tell us can wait until tomorrow." Jack said

"No Jack it can't, this has to do with Syd." Sky said

"OK then tell us what is it!" Said Z wanting to return to her bed

"I had a dream, it was about Syd, I was talking to her and I touched her hand and when I took a close look at her hand, her wrist was bruised and scarred."He said. "It felt lke she was really having a conversation with me. I know it was real she even gave me this." He said holding out Syd's SPD Badge so the rest of the team could see it.

"But that's Syd's..." Said Bridge

"This is Syd's first SPD Badge, let'say it's kind of her lucky charm."Sky explained

"Why is this important?" Asked Z annoyed by not getting enough sleep

"It's important because Syd has always kept this Badge with her. Syd has had two SPD Badges this one and the one she has on her uniform. Syd always kept this Badge around her neck, she made a necklace out of this Badge in her first year here."He explained the Badge's history. "She told me to tell you that she's okay, to fight and train hard." He pronounced her words.

"Don't worry Sky we will fight hard against this threat and save her." Jack said

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going back to sleep." Said Z

"Me too." Said Jack

"Me three."Said Bridge happily

"Well looks like I'm going to bed too, good night guys." Sky said to the team

_**The Terror**_

Serene was on the ship sleeping peacefully until something woke her up.

"Um...what happened?" She asked drousilly

"You were sleepwalking and then hit your head against a wall, Princess." Ecliptor said reminding her what happened

"I was what?!" Serene screamed surprised "Can I get something to drink, please?" She asked trying to be nice.

"Here it is." Said Ecliptor handing her plain water in a glass.

"Thank you,Ecliptor, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room to get my necessary beauty sleep." She said standing up from the couch she was sitting in and walking to her room.

She walked into her room and went to her bed and falling asleep more quickly than she thought.

Meanwhile in another room in the terror a skeleton figure sat on his throne talking to a superior figure that had more power than him.

"I did as you wished Omni, I captured the girl and brainwashed her as you commanded me I also gave her the Power Transfer Elixir, her powers will be yours in no time. She will soon be defenseless and powerless, I will soon get my revenge!" He said in a loud voice and his eyes turned red and glowed as bright almost as they were some flashy neon sign you see in the streets.


	10. Attack

**"Attack"**

The Rangers woke up late that morning,since Commander Cruger had given them the day off.

Z was on her and Syd's room changing her pajamas to normal clothes. The guys invited her to spend all day with her, this would be weird because normally Syd and her would spend some time in the afternoon with the guys and then do something like shopping or go to see romantic movies or chick flicks. She missed doing this with Syd, altough sometimes this activities became annoying, she really appreciated any free time or doing something with her best friend.

Z headed out her room and headed for the Lounge where she was going to meet the guys and have breakfast with them. Z arrived in the Lounge and looked for the guys, she found them at a square silver table that sitted five people.

"Hi guys, so what are the plans for today?" She asked

"We are going to the park after breakfast." Bridge responded

"Are we going to actually do something fun in the park?" She asked annoyed

"We were planning on just having a picnic, take a walk and playing Frisbee." Said Sky

"OK, let me get something for breakfast and then we can go." Z said as she got up from the table and went over the food synthesizer. She pushed a few buttons and in a few seconds her breakfast was ready. She had chosen an apple, a glass of soy milk and some cereal. She walked to the table and sat down.

"Z do you want some toast? It's buttery."He said wiggling his fingers at the word buttery

"No I don't want any buttery toast." Z said mimicking Bridge's fingers moving

"OK, more for me." He said happily as he started to munch on his buttery toast.

After the team finished eating breakfast they went to the parking lot. They got up their vehicle and headed for Luna Park.

_**Luna Park**_

The team arrived at Luna Park earlier than they thought. They walked over to the park's entrance and saw roses and water lillies, Sky remembered that these two were Syd's favorite flowers. The team walked over to a free area in the park and sat down the picnic mat on the bright green grass.

"This park is so beautiful, I'm sure Syd would have loved being here." Z said wondering how happy Syd would be at that moment

"She did liked coming to this park, every time she felt something was wrong or when she felt sad, she came here to think and reflect." Said Sky sadly

"It's just that I miss Syd so much, the team needs her." Said Z sobbing

"Everyone misses her, Z, she was my best friend since the day she was born and I should have helped her fight Ecliptor and Darkonda." Sky said choking back tears

Z stood up and faced Sky "You can't blame yourself for what happened, Sky. Syd is a great fighter, its' just Ecliptor and Darkonda were too strong for her." She said crying, she cried her eyes out she couldn't hold the tears back anymore, she had hidden the grief for too long.

"It's OK Z, you're right and don't worry Sky, I promise we are going to get her back." Jack spoke up. A loud explosion interrupted their conversation, they walked over to the source of the explosion, it was a girl and two monsters who caused it.

"Hi Rangers you didn't miss me too much, did you." Serene said with a smile on her face

"You wish" Z said annoyed

"Why are you here?" Sky asked

"I just wanted to have some fun." She said " Attack!" She commanded at her two loyal servants

"Ecliptor, Darkonda leave the Blue Ranger to me." Serene said to the monsters before they attacked the Rangers. Darkonda headed for Jack and Ecliptor for both Z and Bridge. Serene headed for Sky.

"SPD Emergency!" Shouted the Rangers, except Sky.

"Hello Blue Ranger, I hope you're ready to play with me." She said getting closer to Sky

"Syd, I know you're in there!" Sky said screaming at Serene

"Please Sky, help me, help me!" Serene said putting a hand over her head and falling to the floor on purpose. She was mocking Syd.

"Syd I know you're in there!" Sky screamed again

"Blue Ranger your friend is just a memory, she's gone, now why don't we try and forget her." Serene said walking closer to Sky. Sky didn't move, Serene touched his face gently and then began playing with his hair. "Please she's not here anymore, and let's face it, I'm much better than her." She said smiling. He knew he couldn't attack her to make her be quiet, so he bent over and kissed her.

Then something happened with Serene her black eyes turned to blue and her dull Blond hair with black streaks turned to golden curls.

"Sky what was that?" Syd asked surprised by the kiss

"Syd, is that really you?" Sky asked her

"Yes, but I don't have a lot of time, listen the only way to save me is to..." Syd was interrupted by sparks that flew from her head, she then grunted and changed to Serene again. Then a skeleton appeared behind her and approached her.

"Serene you failed me today, I want you to go the ship, we will talk about your punishment later." Grumm said

"Yes, My Lord." She bowed to him and disappeared in a pink beam of light.

"Ecliptor, Darkonda time to go!" Grumm screamed

The three villains disappeared.

Luna Park had been left in really bad shape, so had the Rangers,

"Are you OK, Sky?" Z asked Sky

"Yeah, I saw Syd again." Sky said

"What did she tell you?" Asked Jack

"She was about to tell me how to save her until Grumm interrupted our conversation." Sky said

The Rangers headed for the parking lot and headed for the Academy

_**The Terror**_

"My Lord I'm sorry for my failure." Serene said

"Your punishment will be spending two days in the cell without food or water."He said

"Yes, My Lord, when does my punishment begin?" She asked biting her lip

"It starts right now, I will take you personally to the cell." He said grabbing her hands and guiding her to the cell.

"Strip Serene, I want you to really pay for your failure, just stay with your underwear." He said. Serene started taking her clothes off and she started blushing pink.

"Good, Serene, now enter the cell." He said, Serene entered and she felt she had done this before, she knew that she had been in that cell before.


	11. Favor

**"Favor"**

Serene was dirty, hungry, thirsty and angry. She wanted to get out of that cell and take a bath. The two days passed slowly, they almost felt like years. Then the door opened and Grumm came in to unshackle her wrists and ankles.

"Did you learn something Serene?" Grumm asked

"Yes My Lord." She said shyly "What are your orders for me, My Lord?" She asked

"I want you to take a shower and stay on the ship until next week, let's say this is the second part of your punishment." He commanded Serene

"Anything else, My Lord?" She asked

"Just a question Serene." Grumm said to Serene before she went to her room "Would you like to have some human company other than Mora on the ship?" He asked Serene

"Yes, My Lord, I would appreciate any human company." She said interested in his idea

"I'll make sure you have some company before you go to sleep." Grumm said convincingly

"Thank you, My Lord" She said gratefully

She walked out of the room and headed for her bathroom to take a shower. She got rid of her dirty underwear and turned the water on. She put the water to a hot temperature and then entered the shower. She felt the hot spray dripping all over her body, but she still felt cold, her skin was full of goosebumps. She took a while showering and then grabbed her underwear and pajamas. Her pajama was a pink short dress with black lace that fitted her perfectly. She looked at herself in the mirror, it looked as if she had lost some weight since had been in the cell.

Meanwhile in another room aboard the terror Grumm was planning how to get some company for Serene.

"Darkonda I need you to do me a favor." Grumm said

"Is there something for me in this favor?" He asked

"Yes, your reward will be money, you name how much you want." Grumm said convincingly

"I don't need any money, I want to capture a Ranger." He said demandingly

"You read my mind Darkonda, I want you to capture the person that our beloved Princess cares about the most." Grumm said laughing evilly

"Who is this person?" Darkonda asked

"I want you to capture the Blue Ranger." He said

"Don't worry, My Lord I already have a plan to capture the Blue Ranger." Darkonda said disappearing in an orange beam of light

_**SPD Academy**_

The Rangers were in the Command Center searching for strange energy signs or abnormalities in the city.

"Guys there is an upcoming video transmission." Said Z, the guys came running and stood besides Z

"Open the communication line Z." Said Sky. Z did as Sky had ordered, she pushed a few buttons and the video came up, it was Darkonda.

"Hi Rangers, I'm sending this video for one of you in particular, this video is for the Blue Ranger." Darkonda said "Blue Ranger, if you want to have some time with Serene this is your chance." The Rangers were confused by what Darkonda had said. "Emperor Grumm is giving you a chance to spend a whole week with Princess Serene aboard The Terror, if you accept Grumm's request, meet me at Luna Park in thirty minutes." Then the screen went black and Sky was thinking about what decision he would make.

"Cadet Tate what is your decision?" Asked Cruger

"Sir, I am going to accept, this maybe our only chance left to try and recover Cadet Drew." Sky said

"Very well, Cadet Tate, I will need you to give me your morpher and uniform before you go." Commander Cruger ordered.

"Yes Commander, here is my morpher, I'm going to go change and pack some stuff and then I'll bring you my uniform." Sky said

"Very well Cadet Tate." After the Commander said this words to Sky, he left the Command Center and headed for his room. When Sky got to his room he changed out of his uniform to long denim jeans and a white button shirt with navy blue stripes, for shoes he chose black Italian shoes with laces. Then he grabbed a bag and packed most of his clothes. He folded his uniform and headed for the Command Center. He walked into the Command Center and gave his uniform to the Commander. He said his goodbyes to everyone on the team.

"Sky before you go we just wanted you to know that everyone here respects your decision." Said Jack

"Thank you, I must go now." Said Sky, then he walked out of the Command Center and headed for the Academy's parking lot. When he got to the parking lot he grabbed a jeep and drove all the way to Luna Park.

_**Luna Park**_

Sky walked over to were Darkonda was.

"Well look who has decided to join us." Said Darkonda evilly

"I accepted now take me to Serene." Sky said

"Stay right there. Ecliptor teleportation for one human." He said to a communication device

"On it's way Darkonda." Answered a voice inside the communication device

Sky and Darkonda disappeared in a flash of light.


	12. Company

**"Company"**

Sky and Darkonda arrived at the ship at nine o' clock p.m. Sky looked around the ship looking for Serene. The ship was bigger than he thought it would be. Then Ecliptor appeared behind Sky.

"May I take your bag?" Asked Ecliptor

"No thank you, I will carry them, but first where is the room that I'm going to sleep on?" He asked Ecliptor

"Over here, follow me." Said Ecliptor guiding Sky through the ship. "This your room." He said opening the door.

"Thank you." He said as Ecliptor left.

He looked around his room, his bed had a navy blue quilt and light blue sheets, the furniture was white with black accents.

"I hope you liked your room, Blue Ranger." Said a ten year old girl

"Yes I liked very much." He commented

"My name is Mora very nice to meet you." She said holding her hand out to Sky

"I'm Sky nice to meet you too." He said shaking Mora's hand "Mora, where is Serene?"

"Come, I'll take you to her." Said Mora holding Sky's hand and guiding him toward Serene's room

"Serene it's Mora and I have a surprise for you!" She said knocking many times on Serene's door

"Shut up Mora, you know I hate surprises!" Serene screamed angrily

"I know you will like this surprise!" She said trying to get on to Serene's nerves

"OK, I'm coming." Serene said.

Serene opened the door not knowing which was the surprise that Mora had told her. She then saw the handsome Blue Ranger standing in front of her, she just wanted to faint.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Sky

"I didn't know you were that ungrateful, Serene." Grumm said as he walked over to Serene. "This is the human company that I promised you earlier." Grumm touched her face gently and pushed back a black lock of hair from her face.

"I'm sorry My Lord, I didn't know" She said nervously

"Think before you speak, or do you want to spend more time in the cell?" Said Grumm

"No, My Lord." Serene said

"Then I want you to make our guest feel welcome." Grumm ordered Serene

"Yes, My Lord." She said nodding her head. Grumm walked out of the room and left Serene and Sky alone.

"Hi Serene." Said Sky stretching his hand out to Serene.

"Hi Blue Ranger" Said Serene nervously

"You can call me Sky." Sky said shaking her hand, when Serene grabbed Sky's hand, her pale cheeks turned to a light pink.

"Hi Sky, would you like something to drink, eat..." Serene said

"Yes please." He said

"OK, follow me." Serene said holding Sky's hand to guide him to the kitchen. They entered the kitchen, it was the same as every other part of the ship except for the cooking appliances, Ecliptor was in the kitchen preparing Serene's dinner.

"Sky this Ecliptor, Ecliptor this is Sky." Serene said

"Princess it's time for your medicine." Ecliptor said handing Serene a cup with a golden liquid, she drank it rapidly and made faces while drinking it.

"Ew... the taste of this hasn't gotten any better." Serene said disgusted by the taste of the liquid. "Ecliptor our visitor wants something to drink and eat, please prepare him something." She ordered him

"Yes, Princess." He said "Here is your dinner, I made your favorite food." Said Ecliptor handing her a tray with mushroom and meat filled lasagna and spicy fried potatoes.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. After Ecliptor handed Serene her dinner, she went to sit to a window in which you could see space and Earth.

"This view is incredible." Said Sky sitting next to Serene

"I always come here to think." She said looking at Earth. "Your planet is full of life, I wonder why Grumm wants to destroy it." She said still gazing at Earth.

"Would you like living on Earth someday?" He asked Serene

"Yes, Earth has a lot of beautiful and fun things that I would like to do." She said in a calm voice

"Why don't you come with me to Earth?" Sky asked Serene holding her hand

"I can't Sky, Grumm would kill me or maybe he would order Darkonda or Ecliptor to do it." Serene said thinking about what Grumm would do to her if she went to Earth.

"Princess, I would never hurt you, even if Grumm asked me to." Interrupted Ecliptor. "I'm here to protect you from Darkonda and to serve you, My Princess." He said bowing to Serene.

"Thank you, I just have one question, why do you have to protect me from Darkonda?" She asked curiously

"Because Darkonda is a greedy creature, who just wants to spread destruction all over the galaxy, he just cares about how much destruction he causes." Ecliptor confessed to Serene.

"OK, but why are you so concerned about what will happen to me?" She asked

"Because I don't want to fail you, I failed to protect Astronema from Darkonda, I swear i will not fail you My Princess." He promised Serene

"Thank you for confessing this to me, I really appreciate what you are doing for me." She said sincerely

"Have you finished eating Princess?" Serene nodded, Ecliptor took her plate and left for another room in the ship. Serene yawned and started to feel sleepy.

"Good night Sky, see you tomorrow." Said Serene, she then kissed Sky on the cheek as her form of saying goodbye.

"Good night, Serene." He said as Serene walked to her room.


	13. Goodbyes

**"Goodbyes"**

The week had passed very fast, it was Sky's last day aboard the Terror and he still didn't know how to save Syd. Sky woke up early that morning, he walked to the kitchen area in the ship. The first thing he saw was a short, blond and black streaked-haired girl with black eyes sitting besides a window gazing at Earth. Sky walked over to where she was sitting and put his hand on her shoulder, she gave a sudden jump when she felt his hand, she didn't know someone was behind her.

"You scared me!" Serene said looking at Sky

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to scare you." He apologized

"It's OK, don't worry." She said calmly

"Why are you up so early?" Sky asked

"I just couldn't sleep anymore." Serene said, then she coughed a little bit

"Are you sure you're OK?" He asked worried about his friend

"Yes, I'm sure." She lied and then coughed again. Sky knew right away that Serene was lying so he put his right hand over her forehead so he could feel her temperature. Serene's body temperature was warmer than usual.

"Serene you have a fever." Sky said to Serene

"Oh no, I must have gotten sick during the two days that I was in the cell." Serene said loud enough for Sky to hear her

"What cell? What are you talking about, Serene?" He asked Serene

"Remember that day I confronted you in the park and Grumm said that I was to be punished for my failure?" She asked hoping that Sky would remember

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?" He asked

"Because my punishment was to be in a cell in this ship for two days. I was chained and cuffed and I didn't receive food or water the days I spent in the cell." She confessed to Sky

"Can you show me this cell you talk about?" He asked curiously

"Yes." She said nodding her head and walked over to where Sky was and held his hand. They walked to the coldest and darkest place in all the ship and then walked to a heavy, rusted steel door. They walked in and Sky suddenly felt a chill go up his spin.

"I now know why you got sick!" He said still feeling cold

"Let's get out of here before Grumm finds out." Said Serene pulling Sky out of the cell. Then they walked out of that area and headed for Serene's room.

"Wanna come in?" Serene asked

"Sure." Said Sky, Serene opened the door then she and Sky walked in. Sky noticed that even when Syd was a villain she still liked pink.

"Wow, it's so...pink." That was the only word Sky could say to describe Syd's room.

"Yeah I didn't decorate it was already like this when I arrived." She said

"OK." Said Sky walking over to a nearby chair and sitting in it. Then Grumm came into the room and grabbed Sky by his arm so he would stand up

"Serene I hope you have said your goodbyes, it's time for your companion to return to Earth and for you to concentrate on the destruction of that pitiful planet you call home, Blue Ranger." Grumm said

"No, My Lord I haven't said my goodbyes yet." Serene said

"Then you have one hour to tell your companion goodbye." Grumm said before walking out the room and leaving them alone

"Blue Ranger, the time I have spent with you has been wonderful, but outside of this ship we are nothing but enemies and let me just assure you something, you will be destroyed alongside with your friends by me." Serene said returning to being cruel and selfish

"Syd please think about this me and the team we're your friends not Darkonda or Grumm, not even Mora." Sky said trying to get Syd back

"I don't know what you're talking about, leave me alone and never call me Sydney again." She said angrily "My name is Princess Serene, princess and future queen of darkness and evil." Serene said. Then Sky could only think about one thing that would help him recover Syd for a limited time, he bent over and grabbed the tiny girl and kissed her, her lips felt dry and didn' have any moisture. Then Serene started transforming into Syd.

"Syd you have to tell me how can we save you?" Sky asked his friend

"The only way to save me is to... kill me." Syd said crying and sobbing, black smugs of mascara started to run down her pale face

"I'm not going to kill you, Syd!" Screamed Sky

"You have to." Syd said walking over to one of her drawers and taking out a small wooden box with gold inscriptions in it.

"What is that box for?" Sky asked frightened to know what that box contained

"Take this, this will help you kill me and then I will return to being myself again." She said handing him a a dagger. The dagger had a handle made of pure gold with small pink gems encrusted in the middle of it, the blade was made of silver.

"As I told you before I'm not going to kill you!" He snapped at the idea Syd had just proposed

"You have to, please, this knife is just going to kill Serene not me, this knife has special properties, see the pink gems that the knife has, they transform into a special Elixir that heals wounds and gives life." She said "This Elixir is useful only once, so use it carefully."

"OK I'll do it, but where do I aim?" He accepted the proposal that Syd had given him

"You have to aim directly to the heart, be sure to unbutton my blouse before you pluck the knife into my heart..." Syd was interrupted by Sky

"Why do I have to unbutton your blouse?" He asked nervously

"Because the Elixir only acts on skin, if you don't remove my blouse the Elixir will have no effect." She explained

"OK I understand." He said. Then Darkonda came into the room searching for Sky, the hour had passed, Sky had to leave the ship. Syd was still good when Darkonda came in, she went to her bed and hid under her bed covers, pretending to be asleep.

"It's time to go, Blue Ranger, I hope you and Serene have had a fun time together, now you must go." He said pulling Sky by one of his arms. Syd was still under the covers when a sudden shot of pain ran through her head, she was Serene again.


	14. Different

**"Different"**

Sky returned to Earth early in the afternoon. The ray that teleported him had landed at the street just in front of the SPD Academy. He walked to the sidewalk and then headed for the SPD Academy. He then looked up at the sky and noticed that there were a lot of clouds, not white but gray. Sky then felt something wet on his hand and on his head too, it was raining.

'I better get to the Academy before I become soaked' He thought.

He started to run as the rain became stronger.

He finally arrived at the gray rocky stairs of the Academy and then the big automatic glass doors opened, he walked inside. He headed for the Command Center where he would tell his friends what Syd had told him. Sky arrived at the second floor and walked rapidly to the Command Center to meet his friends. When he walked in the Rangers ran over to him and started talking all at once.

"Guys, one at a time." Sky said

"Tell us what happened!" Said Z impatiently

"I'll tell you the most important things first, then I'll tell you the details." Sky said

"OK, now tell us!" Said Z even more impatient than before

"Looks like someone ate a bag of sugar for breakfast." He said jokingly, Z stuck out her tongue at Sky, while Bridge and Jack laughed. "I saw Syd again and she told me the way to save her." Sky explained

"Well how?" Bridge asked

"With this." Sky said showing everyone the dagger that Syd had given him. The Rangers were confused by the way that Syd wanted to be saved

"But isn't that going to, well, kill her?" Z asked worried about what would happen to Syd

"No Syd told me that the pink gems that the dagger has encrusted become some type of magical Elixir that heals wounds and gives life." He explained

"I think Syd was drunk or hallucinating when she told you this "magical Elixir" nonsense." Z said

"I know it's hard to believe what Cadet Tate just said, Cadet Delgado." Commander Cruger interrupted "But it's actually true, I have seen that dagger before and it's powers are amazing, but this dagger may only be used in cases of extreme necessities." The big blue dog explained "In my opinion, this is the right time to use the dagger." Commander Cruger said.

"Guys I think we need to tell Syd's parents what is going on with their daughter." Z said concerned

"Why don't we pay Syd's parents a visit?" Sky asked

"Let's go." Said Bridge

The guys went down to the parking lot and grabbed the SPD Jeep and drove to Queen Avenue, where Syd's mansion was located.

_**Syd's Mansion**_

The guys arrived at 430, Queen Avenue and saw a large black gate that had a "D" enscripted in it. Sky got off the Jeep and went to the communication box that was on a pillar besides the gate. He pushed a button and the box started to beep, then someone answered. It was a deep masculine voice who answered, it was Syd's dad.

"If you are the press, then go away, our daughter is not here." Mr. Drew said confusing them with someone else.

"Mr. Drew, we are not the press, we are your daughter's friends from the SPD Academy." Said Sky

"OK, give me a minute to open the gate." Said Mr. Drew. After several seconds the gate started to open slowly and the B- Squad Rangers drove to the front part of the house and parked their Jeep next to a pink Beetle, a "SD" was written in front of the car with white letters.

"Now I know what Syd's car looks like." Said Z

"She seriously loves pink." Said Jack seeing that everything Syd had was pink

"Let's go guys." Said Sky rushing the guys inside of the house. They climbed some stairs and then they stood before the front door. A maid opened the door and guided the team to the place where Syd's parents where sitted.

"Welcome to our house." Said Mr. Drew greeting them

"Where is my daughter?" Ms. Drew asked worried

"That's why we wanted to talk to you." Bridge said

"Your daughter was captured by Emperor Grumm and turned to an evil villainess." Jack said

"Oh no! Our only daughter is missing!" Said Mr. Drew almost wanting to cry

"Don't worry Mr. Drew we know where she is, and we found a way to save her." Said Sky

"Is there something I can do?" Mr. Drew asked

"I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do." Said Jack

"I feel so useless!" Said Mr. Drew angrily

"Wait Mr. Drew could you tell us something?" Sky asked

"Yes, about what?" He answered

"About when your daughter returned from that boarding school you sent her to." Sky answered "When Sydney returned did you noticed any changes in her appearance, mood, or eating habits, etc?" Sky asked

"Yes, when she returned she was really different. Before she went to boarding school, she used to buy clothes of all colors, when she returned, she would only buy black clothes. Her mood changed too, she was often depressed and constantly had mood swings. There were days when she wouldn't even come out of her room or eat anything. The eating habits changed too, the first two months after she arrived, she would only eat salad and chicken and for breakfast she would only drink soy milk and All Bran cereal." He said.

The Rangers were in shock with the changes that Syd had been through.

"She never told us these things." Z said

"Our daughter has problems trusting people, because when she went to school the people she called friends hurt her badly. She just wanted to be happy and try to forget about her problems." Mr. Drew told the Rangers

"Don't worry Mr. Drew we will save your daughter." Sky promised

"We better go, thank you for everything." Said Sky shaking hands with Mr. Drew.

The team headed for the front door and then went for the SPD Jeep. Then they drove to the SPD Academy.


	15. Diary

**"Diary"**

The B-Squad Rangers arrived at the Academy and surprised about Syd's past, Sky wished he would have something that would help him understand how Syd felt when she returned from working with Grumm. His wish was coming true, just when Sky started thinking about this, Syd's parents arrived at the Command Center with a small pink notebook that Syd's father had in his hands.

"Mr. Drew what are you doing here?" Sky asked

"I know I can't help, but I thought my daughter's diary might help you." He said trying to be useful. Sky walked over to where Mr. Drew was and grabbed the diary and placed it on a table.

"Thank you Mr. Drew this is definently what we needed to understand why your daughter changed so much." Said Sky. Then Mr. Drew left the Command Center along with Mrs. Drew, Sky went to the table where he had placed Syd's diary and picked it up. Sky then left the Command Center, the team followed him, he was headed for his and Bridge's room. Sky walked in and left the door open so the team could come in.

"Guys I would prefer reading Syd's diary alone first." Said Sky

"OK, when you finish bring it to the Lounge, we're going to watch a movie." Said Jack respecting Sky's privacy. Jack, Bridge and Z left the room and when Sky was alone, he opened the diary in the first page. The first page was full of sketches made with pencil, some of the sketches were hearts, quotes, flowers, animals, etc. Syd obviously liked drawing and painting.

Sky skipped to one of the middle pages in the diary. The page was kind of like a chapter, the chapter was labeled "After "Boarding School." Sky turned to the second page and noticed that the page had some black smugs in it. The smugs were made of Syd's mascara. Sky started reading the page.

_Dear Diary:_

_I have been so depressed lately that I have not been out of my room, except for eating my meals. My parents think I have an eating disorder, they think I'm bulimic. I'm not bulimic nor anorexic. I just do this because I don't trust anyone, all the people I know have hurt me in someway. Other reason why I'm doing this is that I'm slowly loosing myself, I'm not the same girl I was a year ago. A year ago, I was happy with who I was and didn't have to hide myself from everyone that I know. I feel incomplete in someway too, I feel as if a part of me is missing, what I need is a family, I need my real family, not this rich, extravagant people who call themselves my family. I want friends too, correction, I need some friends, at school I was just this freak who had powers and didn't even deserved to have friends. I hope that someday I can find people who are like me and that they accept me for who I am. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sydney Grayson_

Sky now understood what Syd felt after what everyone did to her. She was a just a young girl when she lost her parents, her adoptive parents never paid attention to her, growing up she didn't have a single friend. Sky and changed to a chapter named "SPD". He turned to the first page and started reading it.

_Dear Diary_

_Today was my first day at the SPD Academy. When I first arrived everyone looked at me as if I was some kind of freak, just the same as it was at school. But they looked at me because they think I can't even fight and not whine about breaking my nails. Everyone here thinks I'm just a Paris Hilton wannabe with no feelings and a blank mind and I'm not, I just pretend to be like this so I won't get hurt. Anyway, I already met my team, and the team is me and two other guys. Their names are Bridge and Sky. For some weird reason Bridge always wears leather gloves. The other one, Sky was so tall and handsome, but he is so uptight that every little thing I do is against the rules. I think I may have a little crush on him. (giggles)._

_Love Always,_

_Sydney Drew_

_P.S: I have officialy changed and embraced my second name._

Sky slightly blushed when he read the part that Syd mentioned that he was handsome. Sky passed to a chapter named "Sketches." He flipped to the next page and saw a pencil made dress with a pink I ribbon beneath the bust. The dress was drawn as if Syd was a professional artist, the dress had an arrow pointing at it, the arrow pointed to a quote saying "My perfect graduation dress, ( I did not attend my graduation, I wasn't even invited )." Sky was surprised that Syd was the most hated girl at her school, how could anyone hate her? She was the perkiest and happiest girl on all the Academy, she was even the most beautiful girl on all of SPD. What Sky missed the most about Syd was that she never kept any anger in herself, she always forgave who did something to her. Sky knew Syd was always a bit misunderstood, but never to get to the level of being a freak.


	16. Movie

**"Movie"**

Sky continued reading Syd's diary. He thought he had finished reading the most important until he accidentally dropped Syd's diar on his room's floor. He reached his left hand to pick it up, he noticed that the diary had opened on what Sky wanted to read the most. The chapter was labeled "In Boarding School". Sky flipped to the second page and started reading it:

_Dear Diary:_

_Today is my day, and when I mean my day, I mean my birthday. I asked Emperor Grumm if I could go down to Earth to celebrate it with my friends and family. When I asked him, he told me that by celebrating my birthday I was being stupid and childish. He also made me see the reality, he told me that I had no friends and no family left. I hate to admit it, but he's right. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't by my classmates, who tried to kill me. My family never pays any attention to me, so they don't really know that I'm not at this super fancy Swedish boarding school that they supposedly sent me to. I have not seen my parents in almost nine months. I didn't even went home for Christmas, Grumm brought me my presents from home and the Christmas cards my parents had sent me. Grumm didn't give me any vacations because he says I still need more training to do, he also told me that if I wanted to use my powers at its fullest that I had to train harder. I'm not asking for anything special for my birthday, I just want to spend this day with someone else for a change._

_Sincerely,_

_Sydney Drew_

_P.S.: I do not know why I even bothered to make a chapter out of this I came here in August and it's already June, I have only written two pages since I arrived._

Sky knew Syd has always loved birthday. Syd didn't even have the Super Sweet Sixteen she wanted to have or even dreamed about. Sky then closed the diary and got up from his bed. He grabbed the small pink notebook that was lying in his blue and silver bed. He walked out of his room and made a left on the hallway. Sky made his way to the Entertainment Room, where the rest of the team was watching movies. He arrived at the room with the notebook still in his hands. He and the team where the only ones in the Entertainment Room, Sky sat down besides Jack.

"Hey did you finish reading Syd's diary?" Jack asked

"Yeah." Sky confirmed

"Is there something interesting written in there?" Jack asked curiously

"None of your business." Replied Sky

"What are you watching?" He asked

"We are watching the "Sydney Drew's Favorite Movies" marathon." Z said Which movie did you watch first?" Sky asked

"We are watching a movie called "A Walk to Remember", that's the first movie on Syd's list." She said handing Sky a list that Syd obviously had made. The list was made in pink letters and mostly contained romance stories, except for the Harry Potter movies.

"What is this movie about?" Sky asked

"You know you ask a lot of questions, right?" Joked Z

"Just tell me Z." He said rolling his eyes

"OK, the story is about a modern-day small-town romance in North Carolina between two teenagers: the only son of a wealthy family and the town minister's quiet daughter. When they both join the town's Christmas pageant, the unlikely pair meet and fall in love." She said

"Cool, what part is the movie in?" He asked, Z then raised her index finger and put it in her mouth. It was a sign that Z was annoyed that Sky had asked too many questions already.

"We are in the best part, this is the part where they kiss, fall in love and best of all Mandy Moore sings Syd's favorite song, which by the way is named "Only Hope." She said

Sky didn't say anything else and started watching the movie. When Mandy Moore started to sing the song, he felt carried away and dreamed that Syd was singing that song to him. The movie ended and Sky had actually enjoyed the movie.

He had liked the relationship between Jamie and Landon, he wanted to recover Syd, even if it ment he had to sacrifice himself. Sky for the first time in his life wanted someone to love him, he knew that the right person for this was Syd. Sky had never opened up to anyone else but Syd since his father died, he knew Syd was more than just his childhood friend, he knew he wanted to have Syd as his girlfriend.

The next movie on the list was Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Sky knew Syd loved the series of books and movies too. Once he even got her the whole pack of movies for her seventeenth birthday. The team spent the rest of the evening watching movies like "Legally Blonde", "Step Up" and "Freedom Writers". Even if the movies were picked out by Syd, the team still enjoyed them.

They finished watching the first five movies of the list. Everyone got up from the chairs that they were sitting in and headed for their respective rooms to get some well deserved sleep, they seriously needed it, with all of Serene's and Grumm's constant attacks they barely got enough rest. While all the Rangers were sleeping peacefully, Sky had his eyes closed but he was still awake, he just could not shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. 


	17. Confrontation

**"Confrontation"**

The B- Squad Rangers woke up early that morning due to an attack in the city.

"B- Squad Rangers report to the Command Center immediately!" Said Kat Manx's voice inside the speakers

"Bridge wake up! We have to do!" Screamed Sky at Bridge

"OK I'm already awake. Let's go!" Said Bridge. After that they walked out of their rooms and made their way to the Command Center. They even left without changing to their uniforms, they were still in their pajamas when they left. Sky and Bridge walked into the Command Center only to discover that Z and Jack were already there.

"What is the emergency?" Sky asked

"It's Miss Princess of Evil again." Said Z jokingly

"Guys, maybe this is the right time to use the dagger Syd gave to me." Sky said

"I think it's the right time too, I want Syd to be back as soon as possible." Z said

"Well then let's go." Said Jack commanding the team

"SPD, Emergency!" Screamed Jack, Sky, Bridge and Z as flashes of light covered their bodies and transformed them into Power Rangers.

"Where is Serene?" Asked Sky from inside his helmet

"She is in New tech Plaza." Said Kat. After that the B- Squad Rangers left the Command Center and headed for the Plaza, which was about ten minutes away from SPD.

_**New tech Plaza**_

The Rangers arrived at the plaza expecting to see Serene there instead they just saw people lying on the floor as if they were asleep. Sky approached a little girl who was a few steps away from him, the little girl was breathing and coughing heavily. Sky turned the little girl around and her skin was pale as snow. He put his right hand in her forehead to feel her temperature, she was burning, she needed medical attention as soon as possible. The little girl wasn't the only one who needed medical attention, all the people there had the same symptoms.

"Guys we need to call some ambulances. These people all have the same symptoms." Z said

"You are really stupid Rangers, medical attention can't help what I have done to this people." Said Serene walking up to them.

"Serene, what happened to you?" Sky asked this due to Serene's extreme changes. Serene's dull blond with black streaks hair color was now replaced by a deep black hair color. Her piercing black eyes were now a light purple color.

"Let's just say Grumm has fixed me." Said Serene smirking evilly

"What did you do to these people?" Z asked approaching Serene

"I didn't do it, my monster did it." She said pointing to the monster besides her. The monster had tubes filled with a green goo similar to the one that Rhinix created with the formula Piggy had given him. "My monster just sucked the energy from them." She said and then laughed evilly.

"You are sick, Serene!" Z said disgusted by Serene's comment

"You are wrong Yellow Ranger. You humans are the ones that are sick, you waste your energy complaining and working to save this pitiful planet." Serene said as an insult "Why do you work here in Earth, when you can work with Emperor Grumm, he has money, intelligence and most importantly power." She said approaching the Rangers with every word she said.

"We will never fall that low." Sky said clutching both of hands into fists.

"Very well, I will just proceed with your destruction, you know what to do." She said turning her head to face the monster. "Just leave the Yellow Ranger to me." Serene said. The monster, Ecliptor and Darkonda rushed over to were the Blue, Green and Red Rangers were and began to blow some punches and kicks at them. Serene approached Z walking slowly.

"I don't really want to fight you today, I just wanna talk." She said looking straight into Z's chocolate brown eyes inside her yellow helmet.

"The time to talk is over. Less talking, more fighting." Z said taking her laser gun out

"Please Z,it's me Syd." Serene said talking with Syd's soft voice

"Why should I believe you?" Z asked in disbelief

"Because Z, I don't have a lot of time until I'm fully converted to evil, I need you to give Sky this." Syd said handing Z a silver necklace with a small heart pendant placed on the center of the chain.

"What is this?" She asked

"It's something that Sky gave me on my first year at the Academy, just give it to him I'm sure he will recognize it." Syd said

"OK, but why do you want to give it to him?" She asked curiously

"I just want to give it to him because I want him to remember me after I'm turned completely to being evil." Serene said

"We are not going to let that happen Syd." She said as a promise to her best friend

"I hope you enjoyed your last day of being good, Sydney." Grumm interrupted the girls' talk and walked over to Syd

"Good? You attacked these people!" Said Jack offending Syd

"I wasn't actually here when the monster attacked." She said nervously

"Where were you?" Sky asked

"I was eating an ice cream and then I went to the mall." She explained

"Then who conducted this attack?" Asked Bridge

"I did!" Screamed Morgana who was up in the rooftop of a nearby building in the plaza. Then she jumped down from the building and amazingly landed on her feet.

"Why did you do this?" Asked Z

"Because your human energy is a good source of fuel for The Terror." She said smirking and approaching Syd.

"Syd what happened to your hair and eyes?" Sky asked

"This black hair is just a wig I bought today." She said pulling the black wig off and revealing her long ironed blond hair. "The purple eyes are just some cheap lenses I bought at a costume shop." She said taking the lenses off and revealing her cornflower blue eyes.

"Why did you disguise yourself?" Sky asked

"I didn't want the paparazzi to recognize me." She justified herself

"We have to go, Sydney I hope you enjoyed seeing your friends again." Grumm said pulling Syd's arm and walking to Darkonda. Then he snapped his fingers and green sparks invaded Syd. Syd's blond hair turned to a dull blond, black streaked hair. Her eyes turned from cornflower blue to coal black. Darkonda grabbed her tightly by the arms, she started to grunt as Darkonda pulled her from the hair.

"Serene, I want to ask you something." He said touching her face lightly with his bony gloved hand.

"Yes Master. What is it that you wanted to ask me?" She asked seriously

"The question is: Are you ready to be converted?" He asked

"Yes I am ready to be converted." Serene said letting go of Darkonda's grip and kneeling down in front of Grumm

"Good, Serene you've finally learned. You are such a good slave." Grumm said holding out his hand for Serene to take it. She stood up and stood in front of Grumm.

"Darkonda, prepare the machine. Ecliptor, prepare Princess Serene for her conversion." He ordered his two loyal servants.

"What are your orders for me, My Lord?" Asked Morgana

"I want you to help out Ecliptor in preparing Serene for her conversion." Grumm ordered

"Serene, I want you to eat and get dressed for your conversion." Grumm ordered Serene

"At what time does my conversion start?" She asked

"It starts at midnight." He said

After their orders were given they formed four rays of light and disappeared from the plaza


	18. Sacrifice

**"Sacrifice"**

The space was dark and the stars were shining dully. The Terror was floating in its usual orbit and Earth looked as always. Serene was in her room sleeping and waiting for her conversion to begin. She was with her eyes closed and seemed to be asleep. She really was not sleeping, she was thinking about how this conversion would help her become more powerful. A sudden knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Princess Serene, I have your clothes that you have to wear for the conversion." Said a deep voice from the outside of the room

"Come in, Ecliptor." She said sitting down on her bed

"Princess, your clothes." Ecliptor bowed down on his knees and kissed Serene's hand. Then he layed a pile of folded clothes on the right corner of her bed. He walked out of Serene's room and closed the door.

Serene pulled the bed cover that was over her body aside and walked to where Ecliptor had laid her clothes. She grabbed one of the pieces of clothing and unfolded it. The piece of clothing she had just unfolded was a plain white short with no zipper, button or pockets. She then unfolded another piece of clothing. The piece of clothing that she was now holding was a matching white top, that just covered her bust. She unbuttoned her black leather pants, then unzipped them and finally took them off. Serene unzipped her black corset and threw it to the floor. She grabbed the clothes and slipped them on. Serene went to take a look at herself in the mirror. The clothes were made of lycra. She noticed that Ecliptor had also left a black cloak for her. She unfolded it and tied it up.

Another knock on the door was heard, she headed for the door to open it. She opened the door and Morgana was leaning over a wall looking bored. She turned her head facing Serene. She stood up from the wall and walked to Serene.

"How long have you been standing there?" Serene asked

"Long enough for me to get wrinkles." She said sarcastically

"Really funny!" Serene said rolling her eyes "What do you want?" She asked annoyed

"Grumm wants to see you." Morgana replied

"OK, where is he?" Serene asked

"He is in the center of the ship." Morgana answered. Morgana went back to her room and Serene walked out of her bedroom and made her way to the center of the ship.

She walked in and saw Grumm standing next to a machine. She bowed down in front of Grumm and kissed his bony hand.

"Good girl, Serene. This the conversion machine." Grumm said pointing to the machine. The machine was similar to the one that Grumm had used on her before, except that this one had a plastic bendable chair, the head piece was made of plastic too, and the machine had a big glass circle on the top part. "Let's get you ready for the conversion." He said reaching out his hand to help Serene get up. Serene soft hand touched Grumm's bony hand and stood up.

"I'm ready to do this, My Lord." She said taking her cloak off and throwing it on the floor.

"I want you to lay here on the plastic bed and relax." Grumm ordered

Serene sat down and then laid her head on the hard plastic bed. Darkonda grabbed Serene's left hand and cuffed it. He did the same with the right hand. Darkonda wrapped a plastic belt around her waist, another on her chest and finally one that would hold her legs together. Serene was a little unsure about this machine. She was scared about what this machine would do to her.

Grumm headed for a panel that had a keyboard, a few levers, and a screen with that was monitoring Serene's energy.

"It's time Serene, after this you won't be the same." Grumm said as his eyes started to glow neon red light. He pulled some levers and pushed some buttons on the keyboard. Serene started to feel dizzy and felt pain on her head as the machine started.

"What are you doing to me? I feel as if my energy is being drained from me." She screamed at Grumm. Grumm and Darkonda just laughed at the sound of her complains and screams.

"You are a fool Serene, you really thought that I would help you gain more energy! On the contrary as you just said a moment before your energy is being drained from you." Grumm screamed and laughed at Serene.

"Someone help me! Help me!" Serene screamed desperately. Grumm left Serene to drain while Darkonda guarded her

Ecliptor heard her screams and ran as fast as he could to save her. When Ecliptor ran in Darkonda took out his sword and slashed Ecliptor with it. Ecliptor fought back with the same strength. Ecliptor and Darkonda threw kicks and punches at each other. Ecliptor finally aimed a a kick to Darkonda's head, Darkonda wasn't dead he was just unconscious. Ecliptor ran over to Serene and started removing the straps that were holding her. He then removed the plastic headpiece carefully and helped Serene stand up.

"Princess you have to escape otherwise Grumm will kill you." Ecliptor said desperately

"But what about you? He will kill you if you don't escape." Serene said worried

"No you have to go first, I will stay here and protect you." He said

"But... but... I can't leave you here to be killed!" She screamed at Ecliptor

"No buts, now go and wear this dress." Ecliptor ordered Serene

"Yes." Serene said. She then saw Darkonda standing up. Serene tried to warn Ecliptor, but it was already too late. Darkonda had already thrown a powerful energy ball at Ecliptor. Tears started to run down Serene's face. She wanted to lie down and try to help Ecliptor, but she couldn't. She knew she had to escape from the ship as fast as she could. The dress that Ecliptor had given her had a strapless black leather corset and a long black skirt that covered the rest of her body. She slipped the dress on and headed for the transportation machine. She pushed a few buttons on the machine and was transported to Earth. Serene knew she could only fight the Rangers for a limited time, she was still weak from the training that Grumm had given her.


	19. Good

**"Good"**

When Serene arrived at Luna Park stumbling, at the moment she landed she fell straight to the ground. When she tried to stand up her legs were sore and ached all over, she pushed her hands against the grass to stand up. When she was finally on her feet she realized she would not last long in a fight against the B- Squad Rangers. She walked over to the nearest tree and leaned against it. Serene knew it wouldn't be long before SPD could trace her energy signal. But she knew she could not run anywhere, at the ship Grumm would try to kill her. She thought that it would be better to spend her life trapped in a containment card than being killed by Grumm. Sudden police sirens interrupted her thoughts, she decided to regain her composure so the Rangers wouldn't think she was weak. Serene decided to use the last of her energy to finally kill the Rangers and do this for her and not for Grumm or anyone else. The Rangers came running towards her, Commander Cruger was with them too. The Rangers stopped running when they saw Serene stand up before them. She smiled and gave an evil laugh.

"Serene this the last time you will attack us!" Said Commander Cruger

"Don't worry Cruger I know that, after this battle you will no longer be alive." She said still smiling evilly. Sky came in front of the Commander and walked straight to Serene. He looked straight at Serene's piercing black eyes.

"Syd I know that you are still in there." He said, Serene just kept smiling

"Oh my god! Look at me I am the useless Pink Ranger, what should I do first paint my nails or curl my beautiful long hair." She said mockingly. Sky had had it, he was pissed off. No one would insult Syd like that. He was so angry that he forgot that Serene was really Syd. He threw some punches and kicks at Serene, she fought them off and also threw kicks and punches at Sky.

"What? Are you angry? Do you want your Pink Princess back?" Serene asked

"Shut up! You don't know anything." Sky screamed and was really pissed off.

"You're right, I really don't know anything!" She screamed. Serene stopped fighting and threw herself into the ground, the team thought that she was doing this as a joke. She wasn't, after she threw herself into the ground, the team realized that she was struggling to stand up. With every try to stand up, she hit the ground, grunted and screamed. Sky then saw that Serene was not wearing any shoes. He took a close look at her feet. Serene's feet were bloody and had cuts and blisters.

Serene was choking back the tears she wanted to let out. She wanted to scream the things that Grumm had done to her. She couldn't contain herself anymore, the tears started to run down her pale face. The team didn't approach her, except Sky who grabbed her by the wrists. She was pinned against the grass and the ground, she didn't even try to fight back. She was still crying and then she smiled.

"Why don't you kill me already? If you kill me, you will help me end my suffering and the battles between us will be over." She said laughing. Sky decided that this was the right time to use the knife that Syd had given him. He let go of one of Serene's wrists and reached out to the pocket that was at the back of his pants. He grabbed the dagger tightly in his hand. Sky ripped Serene corset open and grabbed the dagger with both hands. He aimed for the heart and stuck the dagger. After that, Serene was death and there was big puddle of blood surrounding her.

Suddenly, a pink light started to surround her. Her multicolored hair turned to shiny gold curled hair. Her black eyes turned to cornflower blue. Finally, it was Syd who was in front of the team and not Serene. Syd was on the floor still wearing the pink laungerie that she wore the day she was captured and turned to evil. She wasn't awake but she was breathing, she was still alive.

Sky ran over and grabbed the tiny girl in his arms. The team carried her to the Academy. The team made their way to the med bay where Dr. Felix and Dr. Manx could take a look at her.

_**Med Bay**_

Dr. Felix was in a computer working with Dr. Manx. The team arrived and walked rapidly over to Dr. Felix. Dr. Felix touched Sydney, she was shivering and her body temperature was higher than ever, she obviously had a fever. He also noticed that she was even more pale than usual.

"Put her on the bed and go get some rest." Ordered Dr. Felix

"But we want to be here when she wakes up." Said Z

"I will call you when she wakes up, right now she needs to get some rest too." Dr. Felix assured them

"Do as Dr. Felix says, you all need to get some rest." Commander Cruger ordered

"We need to run a diagnose on her." Said Dr. Manx. The Rangers left and walked to their respective rooms.

_**Two Hours Later**_

The Rangers were in their respective rooms sleeping peacefully until the speakers woke them up.

"B- Squad Rangers please report to the Medical Bay inmediately." Said Dr. Manx. Bridge, Sky, Z and Jack met each other in the middle of the hallway that led to the Med Bay. They all stayed quiet until they arrived at the Med Bay. They saw that Kat was standing outside the Med Bay.

"Kat, what is wrong with Sydney?" Sky asked

"She has a few broken bones and a light hipothermia." She responded

"Is she awake?" Sky asked

"Yes, but it's better if you go in one by one." Kat said

"Who should go first?" Asked Bridge

"Sky I think you should go in first." Said Jack

"Me too." Said Z

"Me three." Said Bridge

Sky didn't say anything else, he just walked in and approached the bed were Syd was lying. Sky noticed that Syd had various bruises and cuts in her arms, legs and face. Syd turned her head around and noticed that Sky was there, she gave a little smile to him. Her nose was red as Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer's nose. She was coughing and shivering, all her body was covered in a bunch of pink and light blue quilts.

"Hi Syd." He said happily

"Hi Sky." She said

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"My head hurts like hell and my body aches all over." Syd said

"I'm just glad you are yourself again." Sky said touching Syd's face softly

"Me too." She said "Sky, can you tell the rest of the team that they can come in?" She asked

"Sure." Sky said, then he headed for the door and opened it. He called the rest of the team in and the four of them walked in.

"Hi guys!" She said excited

"Syd! I missed you so much!" Z was the first to go and hug her

"I missed you too." She said

"I brought you something." Z said holding out a small plush elephant in her hands

"Peanuts!" Syd screamed excited grabbing the small stuffed animal from Z's hands and hugging it tightly

"Syd, what did Grumm do to you?" Jack asked and Syd's smile vanished from her face

"After I was captured and brought to his ship, he first made Ecliptor strip down my uniform and he left me in my underwear. He took my badge and my SPD License and morpher. He then took me to a cell, Darkonda restrained me. He left me in that cell for 5 days without giving me any food or water. The cell was cold, I was freezing and I didn't stop thinking about all of you for one second. After the 5 days passed, Grumm finally took me out of the cell. He took me to a machine that converted me to Serene." She explained

"That's how you got hipothermia." Said Bridge

"Guys, after I get out of here, I am going to quit SPD." She confessed sadly

"No, you can't quit SPD!" Said Sky

"I have to do it, Sky. Grumm's right, you don't need me, I am just the useless and childish Pink Ranger." She said

"Syd, Sky's right, we need you." Z said

"Why would you need me for?" Asked Syd

"Syd, when you were away, we fought a lot between us. The truth is, you keep this team from falling apart." Sky said

"After all I did you are still going to let me be your friend?" Syd asked

"Of course. The person who attacked us was not you." Sky said

"Thank you for being my friends." She said gratefully

"Rangers, I am sorry to interrupt you, but you should leave Cadet Drew to rest. Tomorrow she is going to go to get therapy for her legs, she can barely walk." Commander Cruger interrupted. The Rangers saluted the Commander and waved goodbye to Syd. They walked out of the Med Bay and headed for their rooms.

"Cadet Tate, may I speak to you privately?" Commander Cruger asked

"Yes." He replied

"You know that Cadet Drew can barely walk?" Commander Cruger asked and Sky nodded his head as a reply "She will have therapy here at the Academy everyday, I want you to take her to therapy and help her in everything she needs." Commander Cruger ordered

"Yes, sir!" He saluted "At what time does Syd have her therapy?"

"The therapy starts at 8:30 a.m." He said. After that Sky walked out and headed for his room


	20. Therapy

**"Therapy"**

Sky woke up at 8 a.m. in the morning the next day. He took a shower and grabbed his blue SPD shirt and gray pants from his closet. He slipped his clothes on and headed for the Med Bay. Sky walked faster than usual, he just wanted Syd to be on her feet again. When he walked in the Med Bay he saw Syd sitting on her bed. She was wearing a light pink sports bra and a pair of gray shorts and a pair of gray tennis shoes. Syd grabbed her crutches from the side of her bed and stood up slowly. She walked over to where Sky was standing, she was obviously struggling to walk.

"Hi Sky." Said Syd smiling

"Are you ready for therapy?" Sky asked

"Yeah, Dr. Manx and Dr. Felix are waiting on the lab for me." She said

"Well then, I'll take you to the lab." He said as Syd and him walked out of the room and went to the lab.

They entered the lab, Dr. Felix and Dr. Manx were talking to each other. They were holding out Syd's medical report and apparently they were reading them too.

"Cadet Drew, I want you to come and here sit in the examination bed." Said Dr. Felix. Syd did as she was told and walked to the examination bed. She sat down and Sky walked to where she was. Dr. Manx sat next to her while Dr. Felix was standing in front of her.

"Miss Drew, I have a proposition for you." Said Dr. Felix

"What is this proposition?" She asked

"Dr. Manx and I created a new way to get you back on your feet in no time." Dr. Felix said "This procedure consists of a laser that will heal the fractures on your bones." He explained

"You can either choose that procedure or go with the usual rehab process." Said Dr. Manx

"I pick the laser." She decided

"Cadet Drew, I just wanted to tell you that this procedure is really painful. You have to be fully awake so the bones can heal properly, you will feel as if fire is burning your skin directly." Dr. Manx explained

"I don't care, I have been through a lot lately." She said stubbornly

"Do you want to do the operation right now?" Kat asked

"Yes. The faster, the better" Syd said

"Let's just get you prepared for the operation." Said Kat.

"Do I have to wear a robe or any special clothing?" Syd asked

"No, the only thing you have to do is lay down on the examination bed." Dr. Manx said. Syd slowly lied down and then she raised her legs slowly. Dr. Felix walked over to Syd and lowered the small laser he and Kat had created. Dr. Felix went to a control panel and pushed a few buttons. The laser started to come out from the small machine. Syd started to grunt when the small ray of light came out, she felt as if someone was doing a bonfire on her leg.

"I told you this would hurt." Said Dr. Manx. Syd didn't respond, she was choking back tears and screams. Sky had never seen her like this, she was always the strong girl, who would never shed a tear. Sky pulled the nearest chair to him and he sat down on it. Sky grabbed Syd's hand tightly. Kat had finished the procedure and tears started to fall from Syd's cornflower blue eyes.

"You are ready Cadet Drew." Said Dr. Manx raising the laser to its original position.

"Cadet Tate, could you walk Cadet Drew to her room?" Dr. Felix asked

"Sure, let's go Syd." He said helping Syd stand up. Syd and Sky walked out of the Med Bay and headed for Syd and Z's room. Syd entered her room first, apparently her side of the room hadn't changed since the day she had left. She went to her closet and took out a big pink plastic box that contained various photographic albums. She raised it to the end of bed and opened it.

"Sky could you do me a favor?" She asked

"Sure." He replied

"I want you to tell the team to come here." She said

"Sure, they are having breakfast." Said Sky walking out of the room. "Syd, do you want to come with me?" He asked before walking to the Lounge.

"Yes, I'm really hungry." She answered. Both walked out and headed for the Lounge.

They entered the Lounge and they walked over to where the rest of the team was. The team stood and gave Syd a group hug. Syd was happy that her friends still wanted to be with her. The team let her free from the group hug and let her sit down.

"Hey, I see that you can finally walk without struggling." Z said surprised

"Yes, it's great to get to walk again." She said happily

"I'm glad you are OK." Said Jack

"Me too." Said Sky

"B- Squad Rangers, report to the Command Center." Said Dr. Manx from inside of the speakers

"What does Grumm want this time?" Syd asked annoyed

"Let's go! This seems important." Sky said pulling on Syd's wrist who was still sitting on her chair. Syd rolled her eyes and followed the rest of the team to the Command Center.

The Rangers walked into the Command Center running as fast as they could. They saw Dr. Katherine Manx and Commander Anubis Cruger standing in front of the central panel in the Command Center. They thought Kat had called them because of an emergency, they looked at the screens, the screens and the systems had not detected any abnormalities in the city.

"What's wrong?" Syd asked

"Nothing's wrong. We called you here because Commander Cruger and I wanted to give you something." She said looking at Commander Cruger smiling

"What do you want to give us?" Syd asked curiously

"This thing that we want to give you does not include everyone. This thing is just for Cadet Drew and Cadet Tate." Commander Cruger replied. He walked to the control panel and grabbed a medium- sized box with a pink wrapping with a light pink bow on top of it. Commander Cruger walked over to Sydney and gave her the present. Syd grabbed the present and looked confused.

"Why are you giving me this present? It's not even my birthday or Christmas." She asked

"Just open it, Cadet Drew." Kat said. Syd sat down on the nearest chair and started ripping the wrapping paper off. She then took off the bow that was at the top of the box. She opened the box and saw something she thought she would never see before.

"A new uniform!" She screamed excited. She held it out in front of the team. The uniform was different, instead of being black, it was white and the only thing that was the was the pink stripes that represented her Ranger color. "Why is it white?" She asked curiously

"I don't really know Cadet Drew, I had not seen the uniform until you opened. The Commander had no idea that the uniform would be white." Said Kat surprised by the color of Syd's uniform

"Don't worry I still like it." She said smiling

"Cadet Tate, I want to give you this Courage Badge." Commander Cruger said pinning a small badge to Sky's uniform

"Why are you giving this to me?" He asked

"It wasn't my idea, it was Cadet Drew's idea." Commander Cruger responded

"Why Syd?" He asked

"Because, no one would have dared to do what you did for me, and because you showed a lot of courage while you were fighting." She said sincerely

"Thanks, it means a lot to me." Sky said

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go do something." Syd said walking out of the Lounge and heading for her room


	21. The Kiss

**"The Kiss"**

Syd walked into her room and headed for her closet. She pushed the rack of clothes that were in the front and took out a black leotard. The black leotard was like a one- piece swimsuit, except that it had long sleeves. Syd kneeled down to where her stack of shoes were orderly placed. She reached out her right hand and grabbed a pair of light pink ballet slippers with ribbons tied to them. Syd stood up and reached for the top part of her closet, the place where she kept her bags and suitcases. She grabbed a large hot pink tote bag and carried it to her bed. She packed the ballet slippers and the leotard carefully in the bag. She headed for her white drawers and opened the second drawer. She took out a pair of tights that matched her skin color. She closed the second drawer and opened the first one. She grabbed a pair of pink leg warmers and folded them carefully. She packed the leg warmers and the tights into the tote bag. She walked to her bathroom and untied her ironed pony tail. She grabbed her hairbrush from the counter and started to brush her backwards into a high ponytail. She formed a bun and then tied it up with another hair band. She finished by slipping a furry pink head band on the front of her hair, which covered her ears. She grabbed the Jeep's keys from a small table on the side of her pink bed. She exited her room and walked down the hallway. Syd walked faster than usual, she went down the electric stairs running. She even pushed a few people accidentally. The Academy's front doors opened and she headed out for the parking lot. She looked for the Jeep Syd and her always used. She found and opened the door. She sat down, buckled her seatbelt and started the car. She drove off happily and without any worries on her mind.

What Sydney didn't know was that Sky was following her. Sky was hiding behind the car that was next to the Jeep Syd was driving. He found his motorcycle and followed Syd to the place she was headed to. Syd arrived at a place called "Madame Rochelle's", she parked the Jeep and opened the trunk. She took out her hot pink tote bag from the Jeep's trunk and walked to the entrance. Sky also walked to the entrance and followed Syd. Syd entered the women's bathroom and Sky went to hide behind the nearest wall. Syd had already taken a while to get out of there, Sky was getting a little bit tired just by standing there. She finally came out and she was wearing her ballet outfit. She headed for a small room on the east side of the building. She put the ballet slippers on and tied the ribbons. She stood up, grabbed a CD and put it on the sound system that was in the room. The song the sound system was playing is called "We're Dancing" by Mandy Moore. The rhythm at first was slow, but then the tempo started to accelerate.

_When the going starts to get rough, _

_and you feel like you've had enough, _

_let the music...take control of your soul _

Sky watched Syd do a series of arabesques and graceful movements across the small room.

_Take a chance and do what you feel, _

_Your voice, they cannot live without it _

_You gotta break the chain yeah _

_There's a passion inside _

_Inner strength that drives _

_Can't nobody take that away from you _

_Its the greatest high _

_Set the floor on fire _

_When you come alive _

Sky could feel Syd's passion as she danced. It was almost as the song said, she was setting the floor on fire.

_And we're dancing, _

_and it feels alright, _

_I can't control my desire _

_And we're dancing, _

_and it feels alright _

_yeah _

_And we're dancing, _

_and it feels alright _

_cant hold me down _

_gotta reach for the sky _

_And we're dancing, _

_and it feels alright _

_yeah _

Syd was dancing with everything she had. She was twirling gracefully and throwing some fantastic moves.

_Some people don't know the love you present(love you present) _

_they pretend but they don't understand _

_its natural, you're in a world of you own _

Sky could now understand why Syd liked this song. No one knew about Syd's passion for dancing, she was truly in a world of her own, when it came to dancing.

_Theres a passion inside _

_Inner strength that drives _

_Can't nobody can take that away from you _

_Its the greatest life _

_Set the floor on fire _

_When you come alive _

_And we're dancing, _

_and it feels alright, _

_I can't control my desire _

_And we're dancing, _

_and it feels alright _

_yeah yeah yeah _

_push it to the max, _

_feel the room fall at your feet, _

_don't you dare hold back, _

_cause it feels so good inside, _

_There's a passion inside _

_And a strength that drives _

_Can't nobody take that away from you _

_Its the greatest life _

_Set the floor on fire _

_When you come alive _

_And we're dancing, (yeah) _

_and it feels alright, (it feels alright) _

_I cant control my desire _

_And we're dancing, (yeah) _

_and it feels alright _

_yeah _

_And we're dancing, (yeah) _

_and it feels alright (feels alright) _

_cant hold me down _

_gotta reach for the sky _

_And we're dancing,(yeah) _

_and it feels alright _

_yeah yeah yeah _

_and we're dancing!_

Syd finished by striking a pose. She turned the sound system off and opened her tote bag. She grabbed a bottle with cold water from the inside. She unscrewed the cap and started to slowly drink it. Sky came into the small room to congratulate Syd.

"I didn't know you could do that." Said Sky, Syd gave a little jump and shivered at the sound of Sky's voice.

"How long have you been standing there?" Syd said, she screwed the cap back on the bottle and stored it on her bag again.

"Long enough to see that you are a really good dancer." Sky said

"Thank you, but I'm not that good." Syd said sadly

"Do you want to go grab a bite after this?" Sky invited Syd

"No, not today or tomorrow." She said

"Why not?" Sky asked confused

"I have something to do tomorrow, and today I'm just not in the mood to go out." She said sincerely

"What about Saturday?" Sky asked

"Saturday's perfect, I'll call my dad to tell him to make a reservation at Suyimoto's." Syd said happily. Suyimoto's was her favorite Japanese and Chinese food restaurant. It was one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

"No, I will plan this date." Said Sky

"Did you just say date?" She asked confused

"Yes, Syd. The truth is I love you." Syd's cheeks suddenly turned from light pink to red apple. Sky lowered his head and pressed his lips against Syd's. The kiss was passionate and sweet. They both separated from the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Thank you, no one has ever said that they love me. Except for my parents." Syd said shyly "Sky, I love you too." Syd said

"Are you ready to go?" Sky asked

"Yeah, let me just my skirt back on." She said. Syd grabbed a small skirt from her bag and tied it down below her waist. She then unwrapped the ribbons from her feet and slipped on a pair of flip flops on her feet.

"Let's go." Sky said grabbing Syd's hand. They both walked down the halls and headed for the parking lot. They got to the parking lot and both drove their vehicles back to the Academy.


	22. Song

**"Song"**

Sky and Syd arrived at the parking lot of the Academy at the same time. They both turned off their vehicles and got off from them. Syd and Sky walked together to the Academy's entrance and went upstairs. They were holding hands even when they walked into the Lounge. Bridge, Jack and Z were shocked when they saw them holding hands and sitting together. They never thought it was possible for Sky "Mr.-by-the-book" Tate and Sydney "Miss Pink Princess" Drew would ever end up together. But they knew that eventually they would finally end up together.

"Sky, I have to go take a shower, I'll see you later." Syd said, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Sky on his cheek

"OK." Sky said with a big smile on his face

"What did you and your girlfriend do today?" Z asked teasing Sky

"None of your business." Sky responded

"Yeah Z, none of your business. Let's leave Sky so he can think about Syd a little more." Jack joked

"Shut up, Jack." Sky said with the big grin still on his face

"Well guys, I will go take a shower too." Said Sky

"Are you going to take the shower with Syd?" Z teased Sky

"Really funny, Z." He said walking out of the room and heading for his room. The rest of the team started another conversation when the Blue Ranger left.

Thirty minutes passed and the first person to walk in was Syd. Syd was wearing a short black nightgown with hot pink lace. She used a black robe on top of the nightgown. As shoes, she wore a pair of fluffy slippers. Instead of blow drying her hair and wrapping it in curlers, she had it tied in a ponytail and her hair was still wet. She went to the food synthetizer, pushed a few buttons and got a cup of hot chocolate. She walked to where the Rangers were sitted and sat down next to Z. They didn't talk until Sky walked into the Lounge and joined them. Sky was wearing his usual gray sweatpants and the blue shirt with the SPD logo in it. He sat down next to Syd and Z moved over to another chair.

"I was wondering if all of you would like to come to see me sing at a club downtown?" Syd asked the team

"We would love to go." Sky answered for the team

"I promise I won't sing any stupid and superficial songs." Syd said

"At what club are you singing?" Z asked

"The club is called Pop. The recording label that I sing for is throwing a party and they want me to sing. Please I would feel really depressed if no one came to see me." She said lowering her head

"What about your parents? Are they attending?" Bridge asked

"I don't know. My dad told me that they had a business dinner tomorrow night. He said that they would try to make it." She said sadly

"We'll be there, Syd. At what time does it start?" Asked Bridge

"It starts at 8:00 but you have to arrive at 7:00 because there will be a lot of people there." She explained

"Do we need tickets or something?" Jack asked

"Yes, here are the passes you need." Syd said handing them four VIP passes that would give them full access to buy any drink, food and even to visit Syd backstage.

"Thanks Syd." Said Sky gratefully

"You're welcome. Guys you have to dress formally. I have to go to bed, I have a long day tomorrow." She said walking out of the Lounge and heading for her room.

_**Next day**_

Syd woke up at eight in the morning. She took a shower and wore Juicy Couture sweatpants and her pink SPD shirt. She slipped on a pair of tennis and headed out of her room. She headed for the Academy's parking lot, where a limo was waiting for her. She opened the door of the limo and hopped in.

The limo dropped her off at Pop! just in time to start her rehearsal. She opened the front doors of the club and walked in. The club was full of people, a girl headed her way and greeted her.

"Sydney, it's been such a long time." A young girl with pale skin filled with freckles and strawberry blonde hair greeted Syd

"I know, Sora. I've missed you too." Sydney said hugging her

"The truth is Sweet and Sour Records has not been the same without you." Sora said

"Sora, have you seen Fred?" Fred was Syd's makeup and hair stylist

"Yes, he is backstage setting up his stuff. Why do you need him?" Sora asked

"I need to see him because we need to see how he is going to do my hair and makeup." Syd said urgently

"OK, I'll take you to him." Said Sora taking Syd's wrist and guiding her backstage to where Fred was "Here he is!" Said Sora pointing to a black door with tiny white stars in it.

_**A few hours later**_

The Rangers arrived at exactly 7:10 p.m. As they were expecting the Sweet & Sour Records party had a pink carpet, a million of limousines dropping off hundreds of people and a lot of celebrities. They were amazed by the millions of paparazzi taking pictures of all the celebrities that were walking there. The Rangers entered Pop! and they observed that everything was hot pink and black. They all went to sit down at a table near the club's stage and waited for the curtains to open. As they waited, a young girl in her early twenties with black hair and deep brown eyes came out on the stage. Suddenly, the lights in the club went out and there was a reflector pointing at the girl.

"Welcome to Sweet & Sour Records party, I hope you are liking the party. My name is Vida Rocca, but you may know me as DJ Rocca too. The first event of the night is a performance of someone who has been in this industry for about four or five years and she is just eighteen years old. Her music has evolved, as she herself criticized and described as "shallow and no meaning silly little pop songs", her music is now deeper than ever and she talks about her life- changing experiences. Please help me in welcoming Sydney Drew!" Said Vida, everyone in the club gave Syd a ton of applauses.

Syd was already at the stage when the lights were on her. The stage was filled with candles of all sizes and were already lightened up. There was a piano besides Syd and a man would pray for her. Syd was wearing a strapless black dress, which ended just below her knees. As shoes she was wearing black peep- toe heels with a bow in top of them. Her curled hair was tied in a side ponytail. As for makeup, she wore pink lipstick, just mascara in her eyes and a pink blush which helped her cheeks stand out. As accessories, she wore black and silver bangles on her right hand and a necklace which had a big silver heart hanging from it. She grabbed the microphone from the stand and stood up from the chair.

"The first song I will sing is called "Because of You"." Said Syd nervously

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard _

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid _

_I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh Every day of my life My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid _

_I watched you die I heard you cry Every night in your sleep I was so young You should have known better than to lean on me You never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain And now I cry In the middle of the night For the same damn thing _

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you __I tried my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty Because of you I am afraid _

_Because of you Because of you_

The guys were amazed by the deepness of Syd's song. Z almost had tears in her eyes when the song finished. Everyone gave Syd a big round of applause. Tears of joy where coming out of Syd's blue eyes, when she saw that everyone had liked her song. She went backstage and after that, Vida came on stage again. The reflectors were on her once again.

"That was a beautiful song, Sydney. Now I will play some of my mixes for everyone to dance along. I hope you like them." Vida went to the turntables and started playing an upbeat music. Everyone got up from their seats and started dancing. The guys waited for Syd drinking and eating the snacks that they served at the table. Twenty minutes passed and Syd finally came out. She was now wearing a light pink overall style shirt with a black shirt underneath it. She was also wearing black pants and simple black high heels. Syd walked fast to where the team was sitting, she had a bright smile on her face. When she arrived at the table the team hugged her tightly, then Sky gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You sang beautifully out there." Said Sky "Thank you Sky." Syd said gratefully. Then suddenly one of Syd's favorite songs started to play. She saw that every man was asking a woman to dance with him. She wished that Sky would ask her to dance with him, but she knew that was impossible. Sky Tate didn't dance. But just at that moment Sky approached Syd and asked her the question she was hoping to hear. " Would you like to dance with me?" Sky asked her "Sure, I thought you would never ask." Said Syd happily.

Sky and Syd walked into the dance floor. Sky grabbed Syd by the hips and she put her arms around Sky's neck. They started to move slowly. They even saw Bridge and Z also dancing together, Jack was also dancing with Sora. The song they were dancing too is called "I'll be" by Edwin McCain

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky Never revealing their depth Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof As we lie awake in my bed You're my survival, you're my living proof My love is alive and not dead Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up I fought my way back from the dead I've tuned in, I've turned on Remembered the things that you said _

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

_The greatest fan of your whole life_

As the song ended they both kissed passionately. When they finished their kiss, they both looked into each other's eyes and saw how much they had evolved. From childhood friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. They knew that they belonged together. Sky would do anything for Syd, just as Syd would do the same for Sky.

**"The End"**


End file.
